Friends Here and There
by Yintyoma.Sin.Cardinal909
Summary: Me and My friend Brittony made this its a little off in the beggining but fun! Hope you Enjoy it my 2ed story.Ph just to let you know its jacked up but I love it! Ja nee! R&R CHAPTER 12 IS UP! Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Daughters of Time

Prologue

Once in a kingdom a long, long time ago a tale of six girls saving the world from the evil Zorrock. He had rid the lands of heroes and saviors. For two centuries he had ruled the land with an iron fist and destroyed all hope and all of the resistance except one. The group, known as the Six Elements. They only fight him when he attacks and wait for six people to find the Jewels Of Time. And since the jewels travel thought time and space you never know where they'll end up...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Whaaa!! Oof! Ow,... man! I hate it when that happens!" As the portal closes behind her, a tall girl gets up from the ground and glares at the diminishing circle. "Stupid portal. I hate it when they just dump you on the ground. Ah, oh well. At least I'm here in one piece." muttering "Wherever here is..." She looks at her watch, long strands of her almost silvery, light-blonde hair falling in her face. "sigh... Aw, well. Let's just find an inhabited area...town...and get some supplies." she talks to herself a lot She picks up her backpack, double-checks everything on her is in place, and heads off on a promising path.

An hour later, she wandered into a town, exhausted from hiking up a small mountain when the road was blocked from a mudslide. She headed towards an inn, feeling uncomfortable under the stares from the townsfolk. She went into the inn and stood nervously by the counter as the front-desk-man, who was fairly young, looked her over to see if she seemed like a trouble-maker.

She seems ok, he thought looking her up and down, quite outlandish, but... man, she's got a killer bod! yes, young men of whatever-this-world-is think just like many of the young guys here. He stared at her "outlandish" clothes: a long, long-sleeved tunic that seemed to change colors as he looked at it, a pair of long bell-bottom-like flare pants the color of soft sand found on holy beaches with lots of pockets, with a belt made of some kind of metal that shone in the dim light, a large multicolored backpack bulging with unknown contents, a pair of extremely dark sunglasses so he can't see her eyes, ...Strange, he wondered, Wonder why she doesn't want anyone to see her eyes?... ;super-long silvery light-blonde and other shades of blonde (including strange darker, almost colored parts) highlighted hair wrapped in the same sort of color-changing material as her shirt, steel-toed and -soled shoes with rainbow colored diamond-shapes on the sides, and a fingerless glove on her right hand and a fingered glove on her left, both going up to her elbows at least.

"So," he asked, "how may I help you?"

"Well, I would like to rent a room for a while...What currency do you use?"

That surprised him. "Uh...kunts. Why do you ask?" 1 kunt about $3.25

"Ok..." She dug around in one of her pockets for a while, then pulled a bulging bag that clinked. She reached her gloved left hand in and pulled out a pile of coins, dumping them onto the counter. "Will these be enough?"

His eyes bugled. He stared at her at what was almost awe. "How-how did you get this money?"

She frowned. "What do you mean? Isn't this the right money?"

"Yes, " he said guardedly, "but that's more money than I've ever seen in one place...except in the royal treasury."

She raised her eyebrow. "And when have you been in the royal treasury?"

He looked around nervously, obviously uncomfortable. Then he leaned toward her and said, "I'll tell you when we get to your room and you can tell me what your here for."

"Deal," she replied.

Later, in the empire suite, the boy was setting down her bags when he felt a strange, almost a... humming, or a buzzing, in the back of his mind. He turned around, wondering what the heck it was that was doing it-and saw the girl's hands glowing as she paced around the room. He backed up, beginning to panic. She noticed.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" She stepped towards him, her hands still glowing. The buzzing in his head increased almost to a painful point.

"GAH!! STOP IT!!! THAT HURTS!!" he yelled at her, clutching his head and backing away.

"What-? Oh, " understanding dawned on her face. "Can you feel a sort of buzzing in your mind right now?" she asked him, the glowing on her hand slowly subsiding.

"Yes," he replied, wincing.

"Interesting, " she murmured to herself. "That means you can sense magic, especially when in use. Very interesting..."

"What is very interesting?" he asked, genuinely curious now.

"That you can sense magic."

"What?! I can do WHAT?!"

"Shh, calm down," she soothed him, sitting both of them down on the huge bed. "I think it's time to explain ourselves. I'll go first: My name is Britt, and I'm a traveler..."

"But not any traveler. . . " Britt said. " I am on a journey for three reasons. #1) I am look for the D. . ." But she got cut off by a big BOOM!

"What was that?" Britt exclaimed.

"The village square!" He pointed as they rushed out side.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! HELP!!!" Cried the villagers fleeing for their life. When he and Britt got to the commotion, they saw a two tailed grey wolf with white wings and two red gashes on its back and on its right cheek. Britt saw and realized who this was as soon as she saw the 6 sided ruby pendant and the way it didn't attack the army pummeling at the force-feild surrounding it.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" screamed Britt as she rushed forward to protect the strange wolf.

"Get out of the way, girl!" the wolf said with out using its mouth but everyone could hear it.

"IT CAN TALK! RETREATED BOYS!" cried the general, already fleeing for his life.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER!!" cried the wolf angrily but sad at the same time.

"Its okay," said Britt soothingly.

"Why did you try to protect me like that? Usually people think I am a Deamon and run away," said the wolf confused.

"Weeeellllll, one reason is that you weren't attacking them. Two, I noticed your pendant. And three, I know who you are." Britt said, grinning happily.

"How do you know who I am. . ." But she got cut off by a light that surrounded her and, the boy and Britt had to cover their eyes to protect them from the blinding light.

When they uncovered them the saw a tall, skinny girl with dark brown hair that was up into two barrettes that went to the middle of her thigh with two red lines on her right cheek and two black mark on her left cheek. She was wearing a long white cloak that came an inch before the ground and bandages that covered all or her arms and legs and her 6 sided ruby pendent dangling from around her neck. She had a regular black tank-top and a white shirt over it and dark blue Capri pants with a lot of pockets and had a pair of good running shoes on. And had a color changing backpack slung over one shoulder. Her eyes where a blood red. She stumbled forward on to her knees panting. Britt instinctively rushed up to help her while the boy just stood there in total shock of what just happened.

"I'm Serena," was all she could say before passing out.

" Hey, aren't you gonna help me?" Britt asked the boy.

"Yeah, right. Sorry," he said. "Oh, by the way my name is. "

"..Jakob. My name is Jakob."

Britt stuck out her hand. "Glad ta' meet cha, Jakob. Wanna travel the worlds with me?"

"Huh? 'worlds'? Plural? What do you mean?"

She laughed quietly to herself. "Don't worry, I'll explain later. Just yes, or no?"

"Uh...sure, why not. I've always wanted to get away from this dreary place anyway. But...what about...Serinie, was her name?"

"Serena. Hmm...urg, that reminds me! We need to get her to the hospital! Where is it?" With that, she easily picked up the unconscious Serena.

* * *

Its short there bel more!! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_T__he next morning..._

"Ung... Wha..? where am I?" Serena started to sit up, and grimaced in pain. "Ow! Wha... What happened?" She  
looked wildly around. "Why am I in the hospital-?! Eek!"

She dove under her blanket as she noticed that a boy was staring at her from a chair right next to her.

"What?" He asked, looking around, then stared at her again.

"Stop staring at me!!" She practically yelled at him.

"What's going on in here?" A female's voice asked. For some reason, it was strangely familiar to Serena. The girl entered the room, swinging around the door frame by hooking one hand around part of it.

Why does she look so familiar? Serena wondered, confused. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked the girl.

The girl smiled cryptically, and came over to her bed. "Maybe...Don't worry if you don't know. It'll come to you... My name is Britt, This is Jakob. You were injured, so we brought you here. How are you feeling?"

"Um...great, actually. I feel like I could easily just get up and run around. In fact...I feel kinda hyper...What did they feed me?!"

Britt laughed. "Oh, don't worry. That's just a slight side affect of my healing juice. It works fast, huh?"

"It does...wow...so, how do I know you?"

"Don't worry about it! We'll talk about it later. Wanna travel with us?"

"Really?! You don't mind that I'm a ...uh...demon?" she whispered the last word

"Not in the least! We've all got problems, right? Yup, we do. So, travel alone, or with us?"

"With you guys, defiantly!" And she swung her legs out of the bed, feeling like she'd had weeks instead of less than a day to rest. "Let's go!"

And they left the town, laughing like maniacs together, as they had become immediate friends.

Thus began their adventures.

* * *

R&R plz my thing(chapter will be longer in the futer)

janee thanks again Britt for your help!

Yin Cardinal


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So...What should we do?"

The three travelers were taking a break after hours upon hours of walking. They were resting under a tree by a stream with a bunch a large boulders around them. And they were quite bored.

"I dunno...hmmm...," Britt pondered for a bit, then turned to Serena. "What do you think, Serena?"

"Hm...What? Oh, I'm sorry I was just...trying...to remember...well, memories, I guess. Hm, what should we do?" They all thought for a while, then Britt snapped her fingers.

"I've got it!! We should go search for Serena's memories!! That way, we'll be helping her and traveling and having adventures!! What do you guys think?"

"Yeah!! Let's do it!!"

"Alright, let's go!!" Britt kneeled down in front of Serena and stared into her eyes. "Serena, what place do you remember the clearest or the most?"  
"Ummm," she closed her eyes, "a place called...Nar...u...tian?'  
"Narutian? Are you sure?" Serena nodded. Britt closed her eyes and thought. Jakob and Serena waited...and waited...and waited... Finally, Britt's eyes snapped open. "Of course!! I know that place!! I should, since I was kinda born there! Alright, now let's go!!"  
"Umm, so how do we get there since it's a completely different world?"  
Britt grinned. "Simple." She turned and took a little silver spaceship-looking thing out of her pocket with a little button on top. "Ready?" The others nod uncertainly. "Ok, let's be off!" She went to a fairly open space and pointed her clicker thing at the center. she pressed down the button and commanded, "Portal, open!" A strange, multi-colored hole-looking thing appeared in midair and gradually got bigger, so that soon it was big enough for them to walk through. "Portal transconnect, Narutian!" She grasped her stuff and turned back to the others. "Y'all comin'?"  
Serena grabbed her stuff and snagged Jakob's arm. "Come on! She'll leave us behind if we don't hurry!" Already, Britt was almost all the way through the portal. They hurried after her and went through right after her, and almost directly after they had disappeared, the portal shut, leaving that world behind.

"Whaaaa!!!! Ahh...Umph!! Ugh...Ow. Does it always do that?"  
"groan Ugh, not usually. It's only been doing that lately...hmm, wonder why?...Anywho, let's see...yup, we're right where we should be!" Britt stood up and stretched. "Ahh, good to be back...wonder if it's changed much... or ..no no no, I should think about that...Oh, sorry, was I talking to myself again?"  
Serena and Jakob were staring at her. "Yeah, you were..." Serena said, drawing out the words a bit.  
"Eh, heh heh, sorry, I do that sometimes... anyway, let's go! Which Village do you remember most, Serena?"  
"Ummm... The ...Village...Hidden in ...the ...Leaves?" She said the last word slowly and uncertainly.   
"Ok! We're going there!! Heh heh! I know that place-oh, I was talking to myself again, wasn't I?" They nodded. "sigh Sorry. Anyway, off we go!!"  
So, off they went, to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What shall they find there?

Yo thanks for hekp BRITTCHAN!!!!! janee every one post soon!

Yin Cardinal


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They walked for about three days and Jakob was getting a little restless.  
"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!! When will we get there my goodness!" He groaned. Serena and Britt showed no emotion when he had his sudden out burst.  
"sigh clam down Jakob don't have a dang conniption!!My goodness. . _boys_..." she muttered. Then Serena pulled up a silvery mask over her face half way. Britt and Jakob looked at her weird. "Serena why did you pull up that mask?" Britt asked as Serena was bandaging her eyes up and put a ribbon of silver across that.  
"Because 1) we are nearing a village 2) it hides my eyes 3) it also hides my identity and 4)  
I have a little title I'm called . . . . . _The Blind Warrior_." she explained. Jakob had his mouth wide open and shocked. Britt slightly gasped.  
"WHAT!!!!!" shouted Jakob. " I. . ." but was cut off with a hand clamped over his mouth. "MMMmmghg mMMMMMMMMMghghgaamm" is what he said.  
"SSSSSsshhhhhhhhuuuuuusssshhhh" replied Britt as she took off her hand. " I sense people 200 meters north of us . . . 4 of them are jounins . . . the other 15 are about our age and are chunnin," smirked Britt. Meanwhile Jakob was staring at her like she just told him she was really an assain. Serena was in a daze as her legs started to wobble. She silently steady her self against a tree.  
"groan My head. . " She whispered as she clutched her head.  
" Hey I thinks someone is over this way!!" shouted a man.  
" Yeah me too" said what sounded like a 15 year old girl.  
Wait that voice could it be. . . Thought Britt but was cut off with a kunai whistling right across her left shoulder.  
"RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" shouted Jakob like a maniac. Serena spoke not a word but threw on her white cloak on and pulled her hood over her head and jumped high into a tree. While Britt frantically was trying to keep Jakob quiet and run at the same time. Finally she got fed up as about 15 shurikin came out from the bushes and attacked them so she clamped her hand over his mouth and hoisted him up and jumped into the tree Serena was in but lower.  
_How in the heck did I react that fast?_ wondered Serena.

"Alright show your self you ninjas. We know you're there," said a man.  
"Oh MY GOSH!!! IS THAT YOU KAKASHI?!?!"screamed Britt.  
" Who. . .Britt is that you??" said the man. Britt squealed as she jumped down from her branch and swiftly ran up to the gravity delving silver haired man and put him in a deep death grip hug.  
"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH ITS YOU YOU'RE ALIVE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" she screeched.

"OW!!!!!BRITT MY EARS!!" Jakob said as he fell out of the tree. Britt just giggled. Meanwhile Serena lowered herself to get a better view of things. She didn't feel right with these people.  
"Wow its you Britt!! I haven't seen you since, well, you were 12 years old," said Kakashi.  
"I know. I'm really really sorry. Truly I am but I had to go," Britt said as tears welled up in her eyes. Jakob was on the ground rubbing his sore butt after he fell. And Serena was watching apprehensively form her spot.  
"DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU WERE DECLARED A MISSING NIN, BRITT!?!?!"shouted Kakashi, bonking her on the head. But then all of the other jounnin and chunnin came into the clearing were they were. "But, I'm happy you're back," he said gently.  
_Great, a reunion. Just what we need. Oh boy, these peoples are freaks of nature,_ thought Jakob.  
"Hey Sensei who are these - BRITT?! IS THAT YOU?!?" Asked a pink haired girl who was around the same age as Britt (15).  
"WHAT?!! BRITT'S HERE?! Yea!!" replied a boy in orange, who was the same age.  
"Britt? Is that really you?" asked a man in a green jumpsuit and a bowl top hair cut. Then Britt realized Serena wasn't down here with her and Jakob.  
"Hey S. . .," started Britt but cut off when Serena did a summersault in the air as she landed without a sound next to her.  
"HEY THAT WAS COOL!! WHAT'S YOUR NAME??!!" asked the blonde boy in orange. Serena gave no reply. This got him mad. "WHAT CAN'T YOU TALK?? FINE I'LL GO FIRST! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!!" he said while pointing his thumb to himself.  
"Can it, Naruto. She doesn't want to hear it," said the pink haired girl as she waked him over the head. "By the way I'm Sakura Honauro nice to meet you," she smiled sweetly. Serena raised an eyebrow.  
" Yes, I am Kakashi as you have heard Britt say, I mean screech," said the silver haired blue masked man. Britt just pouted  
" Ino," said a long blond haired blue eyed girl.  
"Chouji," said a plump brown haired boy eating chips.  
"Shikamaru," said a lazy brown haired boy who hair was up in a ponytail that looked like a pineapple.  
"Sauske," said a emotionless boy who had raven black hair and just as black eyes.  
"H-Hinata is my na-name. Nice t-to meet y-you," bowed a short blue haired girl with lavender eyes.  
"My name is Kiba and this is Akumaru, my dog," grinned a brown haired boy with red triangles on his face and a small puppy with brown ears in his arms.  
"Shino," said another brown haired boy with shades over his eyes and a his collar up to his nose.  
"Neji," replied a boy who had eyes just like Hinata but had long blackish hair in a ponytail .  
"TenTen," a hyper girl replied. She had her brown hair up into two buns and was smiling happily.  
"Rock Lee is my name!!!" cried a boy who looked like the mini version of the man in the green jumpsuit and bowl top hair cut.  
"My name is Z," replied a blond haired boy with a mask on.  
"Aqua's the name. Hi, nice to meet you!!" said a medium length black haired girl with a mask on as well.  
"Yo I'm Aqua's twin I'm MoMo," said a shoulder length red head haired girl yet with another mask on.  
"I'm Kiki," said a monotone girl. She had semi brown hair with blonde streaks and had a mask on as well.  
"Hi I'm Gai, an elite jonnin!" said the green jumpsuit man as his teeth twinkled.  
"Asuma nice to meet you three," said a red eyed lady with wavy brown hair.  
"Kenchi's the name," said a brown haired man with a pointed beard.  
"And I am Sakura," Said a nice smiling lady. She had green hair that went an inch and a half above her shoulders and she too wore a mask.  
"Yo peoples! My name is Britt!! But most of you guys all ready know that," she exclaimed and grinned at the ninjas, who grinned right back.  
"I'm Jakob, traveling with these two," he sighed. Then everyone looked at Serena. After a few moments she spoke.  
"sigh Hello everyone my name Yin and I travel with my two Best friends in the Galaxy," Serena said quietly.  
"SHE FINALLY TALKS!!!" exclaimed Naruto, sheepishly grinning. Jakob just smirked and Britt was holding in her laughter and bonked him on the head. Just in a sudden rush like a train, a wave of pain sets in Serena's head.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!" Serena cried as she clutched her head and fell to her knees.  
"No!" gasped Britt as she ran to her friend in pain. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. But before Serena could reply she fainted from pain.  
"We need to get her quickly to hospital and you to the Hokage, Britt." Kakashi said. Britt nodded and feared meeting the Hokage again. . . . . .

_**In the Village Hidden in the Leaves (Kohana)'s hospital...**_

"Ugh...ow. Where am I?" Serena slowly sat up and looked around. "O-okay... I'm in a hospital...Man, I'm having de ja voo!...OK, WHERE AM I?!"

"Sheesh, calm down! You're in Kohana," said a voice that came from the doorway.

"who are you?" Serena asked, starting to slowly get up, grimacing with pain.

The voice - which Serena decided was male - sighed. "I wouldn't suggest getting up right now. The healers may have helped a little, but you're still not fully healed, since they didn't know what was wrong with you," the boy explained, coming out of the shadows. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. You are Yin, did you say?"

"Yes, my name is Yin," Serena replied. "Hmm...Uchiha...Where have I heard that name before?...GRR, I can't remember! Darn it!!...ah, oh well..."

"You sound just like Britt did." When Serena looked at him questioningly, he explained, "She used to talk to herself alot."

"She still does," Serena said, sitting on the edge of her bed, having given up on trying to walk. "So, how do _you_ know Britt?" She asked.

"Oh, well, you see, she was on my team when we were all gennin, but she disappeared for a while. This is the first any of us have seen her in, oh,...two and a half years. How did **you** meet her?"

"Long story," she grimaced.

He sat next to her on the bed. "I've got time.."

She sighed, then looked around at the empty hospital. "Hey...Isn't this supposed to be a hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Then where is everybody?"

"The doctors put you in a separate room in case what you had was contagious."

"Oh."

"So, how did you meet her?" Sasuke was starting to sound a bit impatient.

"Speaking of Britt, where is she? And are you REALLY the last Uchiha?"

"Yes, I am. You changed the subject again. And I have no idea-"

Just then, Britt walked in and leaned on the doorframe. "Wow, Sasuke. I didn't think you liked talking to people so much. Why the sudden interest?" Setsuna wasn't sure, but it sounded almost like she was..._teasing_ him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Same as always, I see?..." He looked her up and down, and grinned. "You've gotten taller. What are you now, six feet tall?"

She laughed. "Not quite. Anyway, what I came in here for was to see if Serena was feeling better. I see you've already met Sasuke, eh Serena? Feeling better, Serena?"

She nodded, then winced. "Ow," she muttered. "So...what happens now?"

Britt hesitated, and a voiced called out, "Britt?! Britt is that you?"

They all looked, and there stood...

* * *

dunDUN DUN WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!! JAnee see ya next time pplz!

Thankies again to Britt-chan!!

Yin Cardinal


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A boy with a large gourd on his back, staring at them. His eyes were surrounded by black, like a raccoon's, flaming red hair, and a red symbol on

his left temple. Serena suddenly knew that it meant love, though she didn't know how she knew this. He was dressed in a long, deep crimson trenchcoat,

black pants, and a grayish vest thing that only had one arm. He took a step foreward.

"G-Gaara? Gaara!" Britt cried, amazed. She ran to him and hugged him, to his surprise.

"Britt, where the heck have you been?!" he practically yelled at her when she let him go. "Everyone's

been looking for you! Why didn't you at least write or something to tell us -me- where you were?" He said more gently.

"Um...we're still here you know. And how the heck do you know the Sand so well, Britt?!" Sasuke commented scornfully.

"Sorry, I'll explain later..."

"Britt! Get in here NOW!!" A yell came from the Hokage's office.

She winced. "Darn it."

Gaara looked confused. "What did you do?"he asked skeptically

"Oh, nothing. Except become a missing Nin..."

"WHAT?!" He shrieked at her.

"OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled back.

"How the heck did you do that?!"

"Um...long story..." she said sweatdroping

**"BRITT! IF YOU'RE NOT IN HERE IN 10 SECONDS, I'M GOING TO -- !!!"**

"Aww, come on, Granny Tsunade. Give her _some_ time..."

"NOW!!!"

Britt sighed, "I'm coming already!! Sheesh..."

Gaara glared at the door, "I'm coming with you." He glanced over at Sasuke and Serena, who were just staring at them, Sasuke with a slightly amused expression on his face, and Serena with an shocked look. "**You **two stay here."

"Why should _I_ stay here, Gaara?" Sasuke asked, insulted. "**I'm **not woun-"

Gaara looked at Sasuke's arm, which was bandaged up, but you could see blood soaking through. "**You** need that wound to be healed and **I'm **not the

one wounded," Garra corrected.

"GGGGgggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" replied Sasuke.

"I'll heal it for ya!!" said a now hyper Serena. (still wearing the mask and bandages over her eyes)

Britt and Gaara walked into the Hokage's office and...oh boy did Britt regret it. Inside was a fuming Tusunde and Kakashi, Asuma, Kinchi, Gui, and Sakura Sensei trying to restrain her.

"There you are. Oh my gosh, you are sooooo in for it ,Britt," said Kakashi teasingly. Tusunde finally got control of herself after a few minutes of fighting

and calmly sat down.

"Okay ,Britt, all we want to know is WHY IN THE SANE WORLD WOULD YOU RUN AWAY

LIKE THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?" exclaimed an angry Tusunde. Britt looked down and sighed. "Well??" she said impatiently drumming her fingers on the desk.

"Well, you know that then I wasn't very strong and, well, everyone was looking down on me like I was expected

to do something great and the only friends I had were my team and few others," Britt started with a dazed look in her eyes. "I know I was _pretty _smart and

had **no** skills in jutus even though I practiced every day. . . . . . I-I honestly don't know what came over me but I...I..." she sighed "... it went like

this:"

Flashback

Britt was twelve and watching some younger kids playing soccer. Her head was resting on her knees, which were drawn up to her chest. She sighed, more daydreaming than paying attention to anything around her. Suddenly, she felt through her half-asleep state that someone had sat down beside her, but she

relaxed when she realized who it was. She stretched.

"Hi, Neji. What 'cha doing?"

He looked at the kids also, not really watching them either. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Naruto's gone." At her confused expression, he explained. "He went off for more training with Juriha."

They were silent then, out of the blue Neji said, "You know, Britt..." he chose his words carefully. "It might be a ...good idea if you also did some...training..."

"What?!" she practically screamed at him. He winced. "WHY?!"

"Well... " He sighed. "Ok, I'll just be blunt: I know that you're trying as hard as you can, but quite frankly, you're not very strong. I know that you have

the potential to be probably stronger than any of us, but for some reason it seems to me like you're not letting yourself **get** any stronger, though I'm not sure

why... and...I think if you just tried a bit harder, than you'd be able to do justus and - "

Britt was standing by now and furiously interrupted him. "Oh, yeah. I know I'm the weakest OK?! Why do you keep bothering me?! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...sigh ok, I'm done." She sat down again. "I know

I'mnot as strong as some...which is why I'm leaving too. Please don't tell anyone. I know, you're probably shocked, but...hey, like you said: I need training.

Just please don't tell anyone, Neji. I don't want them trying to talk me out of it. But...can you give Kakashi this?"

She handed him a letter, handwritten on a deep burgundy parchment with silver ink, rolled up, scroll style. Neji gingerly took it.

Britt stood up again. "Thank you, Neji. Really...Thank you. Now that that's taken care of, I can go finish packing...See you later, and don't forget to get

that to Kakashi." With that, she disappeared. Neji looked at where she had been standing, at the scroll, then stuck the scroll into his belt and continued

watching the little kids.

End Flashback

"And that is what happened," said Britt. Everyone of them in the room fell silent and looked at Britt, amazed and surprised. Then after a few moments, Kakashi spoke.

"**That's **what happened?! I never got any scroll or anything!"

"Really? Huh, I wonder why Neji didn't give it to you? Weird..."

"Yeah, and when you left we all went looking for you. It was like I had lost my little sister again..." Kakashi said and then immediately smacked himself mentally. Britt looked at him funny.

"What do you mean, little sister?? You had one and never told us??" Britt asked trying to get the subject

off of her. He just nodded. "Oh I am so sorry if I made you worry like that I didn't know or mean to I-I

just got caught in the heat of the moment and REALLY needed to train, that's all, and-oh never mind you wouldn't understand," she said trying to soothe everyone's tension. Then a ping went off in her head. "Wait a minute!!!!" she shouted. "Is your sister the one that went missing after the weird deamon

looking for her sisters attacked and when those creepy people came to find the Cardinal ninja like 6-7 1/2 years ago??" she asked a bit excited. Sakura

shifted uneasily in her spot as the other held there breaths.

"Y-yes she w-was the one June 5 her 7th birthday the day she went missing. (aka its about March 3ed in the story)" he said sadly. Britt gasped. Then a

chunin came in and whispered something in Tusunde's ear.

Right then and there she got a huge anime anger mark on her forehead.

"NARUTO YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!! ALRIGHT, ENOUGH OF THIS!! I HAVE TO GO FIND NARUTO AND PUNISH HIM!!! WE'RE DONE HERE!!" she said in full rage, then she just poofed, along

with the sweatdroping sensies.

"What do we do now?" asked Gaara.

"Hm, oh um lets go get Se-Yin and Cockatoo boy and find Naruto. I got a feeling he did this to help me out," giggled Britt. He looked at Britt suspiciously when she corrected the name about Yin.

"Hn se.. se..SERENA!! I wonder if that's what Britt was gonna say? That name comes from somewhere but where. . . Grrr, why can't I remember. .

oh no I'm starting to sound like Britt" he thought. They walked back to the hospital room to find Yin was standing on top of the ceiling hanging upsidedown

and immediately dodged a flying chair.

"Grrrr let me heal you, ya' BAKA!!'' shouted Serena crouched down like a cat on the ceiling.

"No !!!! I can handle it!!!!" shouted Sasuke as he grabbed another chair.

"I'm leaving this all to you, Britt," Gaara said poofing away in a blow of sand. Britt sighed. Britt watched the fight to see what was going on for a few

minutes until she got agitated.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"  
"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SASUKE AND SERENA SHUT THE HECK UP AND STOP FIGHTING, YOU BAKAS!!!!!!" shouted a quite angry Britt. Sasuke just huffed and Serena still had an anime anger mark on her forehead. "OY! CAN'T I LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR A MINUTE WITHOUT A WAR BREAKING LOOSE!!?? Now Sasuke let either me, Serena, or the doctors heal that wound choose one or by gosh I'll do it, whether you like it or not!!!" she huffed.

Serena thought with admiration, _You GO, girl! _as she smirked.

"I can handle its fine," he said.

Britt crossed her arms and said, "Then why did you come to the hospital??"

"Kakashi sent me here to check up on her..." nodded in Serena's direction, " and to get this healed but I didn't need that. Besides, any friend of yours

has to be weird in _some_ way," he said. This got Serena even madder and she hit him square in the jaw with her fist and sent him crashing into the wall leaving

an indent where he had hit. He fell down with a thud. Britt just raised her eyebrows at what just happened. Yin stormed to where her cloak was hanging, put

it on, stumbled a bit, and went over to the window.

Britt swore she heard Serena whisper."This is how it always is no one around me, respects me! Why can't I remember this world?!"

Sasuke rubbed his jaw and said "The doctors said you're not to leave in your condition: it might be fatal." Serena tuned around and faced him for a

moment.

"Why would _you_ care about a stranger who just hit you and is _seriously _mad at you?" Serena asked.

"Because we** all** had a really close friend who we all agree you remind us of her she was always quiet and nobody even knew her name but that her

nickname was _Sin_ because the jonin found her one day out nearly dead when she was five. They brought her here and she was distant from everyone

except for a few people and all of the teams here were her close friends but something happened on her birthday and she was gone like _**that**_ and most

people don't even remember her at all. We think .."

"I don't give a care of what you or anyone else says or thinks for that matter except for maybe Britt and Jakob and maybe they don't even care!!!!. I don't trust you people here they give me this weird feeling that I know them from somewhere but _**I**_ can't remember and _**ITS CREEPING ME OUT!!!!**_" Then

Serena jumped out of the window and disappeared.

"What were you gonna say Sasuke?" Britt asked sadly as she watched the sky from the window Serena jumped out of.

"That we all think that she could be Sin or related to her she looks so much like and she covers her eyes like her with the silver ribbon but we really

can't tell with that mask on her so we aren't sure. Maybe if we took that off, we'd find out or something," he said. Britt took her eyes off the sky and stared

at him with her mouth open.

"WHAT?!?!?" she shouted.

"Hello, I hope I'm not disturbing anything," said Kakashi as he walked in with the other jounin. Britt slapped her forehead and Sasuke shook his head.

"Hey where is the _mysterious _girl?" asked Sakura Sensei teasingly. They looked around the room when Naruto burst though the hospital room window.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" he laughed. "Hey why is everyone in this empty hospital room an- HAHAHAHAHAHA what happened

to your face Sasuke?" He said roaring with laughter. The other jounin snickered. Britt sigh, chuckled a bit, and shook her head.

"Yin punched me in the face and then when I was in the middle of saying something she left though the window, hopping away. Quite frankly, I think she

gonna kill herself in her condition," Sasuke stated.

"Well, NE!" Britt said, then, suddenly, she stiffened and glared straight ahead so it looked like she was glaring at the wall. "Oh, not **YOU** again..." she

growled.

"Britt?" Kakashi asked cautiously. "_Who_ or _what _are you talking to?"she has finally lost it completely

"Grrrrrrrrrrr! **I**. Am. Gonna. Murder. YOU!! Bakka, _idiot_, **IMBECILE!! **HOW DARE YOU SHOW _**YOUR STINKIN' FACE AROUND HERE!**_ You know what, we're taking this outside, 3rd training ring!! _NOW!!"_

There was a deep chuckle from the direction of the wall. "Nice, Britty. Nice. Fine, Meet cha' there..." There was a slight _poof_ and Britt stormed out the door.

A few seconds later, Gai asked, "What just _happened_? Did the wall just TALK?! Why did it call her BRITTY?!?!"

Kakashi blinked. "I ...**think**...so...wow, that was weird..."

"I think were all losing it..." Gai and Kakashi sweatdropped.

* * *

Lol funny ending to me

thankies britt-chan!!!

Yin Cardinal


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, I'm here! Now come on out! I need to talk to you!" Britt shouted to the trees.

"Finally," a deepish, male voice said, "took ya' long enough."

"Hey, I had to run here. I didn't just poof here, you nitwit!"

"Hmph, is THAT the way you greet your _**twin brother**_? I'm insulted."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whadd'ya want?"

He paused. "_Weell_..."

"Oh, never mind. Fight me, please."

"_**WHAT**_? Why in the world would I do **that**?"

"Cause I need a stress reliever, that's why. Besides," she taunted, "you _know_ you want to fight me and prove you're a better fighter, am I right..._**Big Brother**_?"

A boy who looked like a male counter-part of Britt, because basically he was except that he was about an inch or so taller, materialized grinning, by a

tree. "Ya got me there, _Sis_. You know I'm a better fighter anyway, so why bother?"

Britt rolled her eyes and sighed. "I **TOLD **you: _**I **_need to relive some stress, and besides, can't I just want to fight with my brother sometimes?"

"I s'pose... Those it's not really like you...oh well. **LET'S GO!!**"

About an hour later, the others finally caught up even Jakob(except Serena because she still off _somewhere_), only to see two tall blonde people fighting

for about ten minutes, then suddenly lay down with the top of their heads touching, laughing their heads off like total nutcases.

"Uh...Britt?" Kakashi asked hesitantly." Er. . .Who's your...uh...friend?..."

"Hahahhahahhahaaa...whew...ah, hum? Oh, yes, uh, everyone? Meet my twin brother, Burrou."

Five seconds of stunned silence, in which Britt silently counted, _5...4...3...2...__**1**_

_"WHAT?!?!_ You have a BROTHER?! A TWIN BROTHER THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT?!?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!" Asuma screamed.

Britt winced. "Uh..when I was _born_?"

They just glared at her [TT. Then Bur'rou cleared his throat.

"Um, ...excuse me, but may _I_ speak, please?"

"NO!!!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Gah! Alright, alright! _Sheesh!_ So, uh...what happens now?" cricket cricket cricket

"Well...I suppose since we're all here...well, we might as well train for a while, since it's about an hour or two until sunset..." Kakashi suggested.

"Nuh-uh, not us!" Ino and some of the other girls said. "We're having a sleepover. Wanna join us Britt?"

"Nah. If it's all the same with you, I'd rather stay here. With these guys, you know, to train and stuff..." Britt shrugged.

"Ok, that's fine. Goodnight, everyone!"

"Night, girls!" All the guys yelled back.

So everyone trained for an hour and its 10:00 and they're all resting.

"Hey everyone hows it goin?" asked Serena as she came in a wirlwind of flower petals.

"Fine" Replied everyone in a bored tone.

"Wow such enthusasim for a seconed I thought you were all dead or asleep." Serena stated bluntly as she laid back to join them.

About an hour of laying around and watching clouds and stars. 11:00 pm

"So what now,everyone?It's night. . ." asked Lee.

"Ummmmmmmm. . ." everyone went. Sasuke was staring off into space as well as Neji and Garra, Serena had fallen asleep. The others were shifting

around, then Britt got a huge anime anger mark on her head.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You complete and total BAKA you forgot to give KAKASHI THE

DANG SCROLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Britt huffed. Serena awoke with a jolt.

"Hu?" went Neji. This got Britt even madder as the other backed off sensing the rapid anger growing. She cleared her voice.

"YOU.FORGOT.TO.GIVE. KAKASHI.THE. DANG.SCROLL!"

Britt exclaimed. Neji looked confused, then his eyes got wide,then he smacked his forehead."THAT SCROLL COULD OF EXPLAINED WHY I LEFT

THE VILLAGE AND WOULD OF KEPT ME FORM GOING THOUGH ALL OF THIS EXPLAINING AND I COULD HAVE STOPPED S-YIN AND SASUKE'S FIGHT AND SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN OUT THERE WHO KNOWS WHERE AND FEELING SAD AND I WOULDN'T

BE HERE GIVING YOU A LONG EXPLANATION AND I WOULDN'T BE YELLING FOR YELLING IF YOU HAD JUST DELIVERED THE DANG SCROLL TO KAKASHI LIKE I ASKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!!!!. . . .hmph" Britt said in a hurry. Everyone by now was hiding behind the trees cowering at her anger except for Sasuke and Garra who looked shocked and Neji was rooted to the spot twitching.

"I didn't mean to forget Britt. . ." easing out the words, he said,"it was an honest mistake and I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive me. . ." a few seconds were silent "Soooo how about it ,Britt?" he asked.

Britt stared at him like he said something stupid and said, "**YOU **expect ME to forgive _YOU_ for _**THAT!?!!?!!?! **_...OK!"

They all blinked(except for Serena), having expected her to go on one of her **famous** fury rants.

"Ok?" Neji asked slowly.

"Yup! OK! I forgive you!!" Britt said happily, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Ok, that's fine with me! Thanks!"

"No prob. I'm in a really good mood today."

Serena just nodded and started to leave again and got 15ft away when some of the jounins stopped her.

"Hm?" went Serena as she looked up.

"You need to be in the hospital, young lady." Serena flinched as Kakashi said that sternly. She wasn't used to formal names.

"What are you my _older brother_?" Serena retorted. Britt heard this and knew she went a little too far but couldn't get out of the circle around her to do anything so she motioned to Burrou and Jakob. **WELL** for your information _even_ if you were I wouldn't listen to you," she stated angrily. Kakashi stood

still with a look a pain on his face. By now, everyone was still preoccupied with Britt to notice what was going on except a few. She was about to run away when suddenly Sasuke and Neji came up and roughly grabbed Serena's wrists as she struggled to get free and quickly put them behind her back in a way

that she couldn't move them without pain and held her still.

"Sasuke and Neji, let her go. There is nothing wrong with her," commanded Jakob

"Then tell us why the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her, but she was clearly in pain when we met?" asked Neji

"A day before we came to the village, she bumped her head really hard on a branch while we were traveling but we kept going because we thought

someone was following us and she said she was fine." lied Jakob.

"It's true, now let her go you guys," demanded Burruo.

" How would you know?" questioned Gui

Burrou sighed and said, "I was the one following them and saw the whole thing." He rubbed the back of his head. "In fact, I sorta made

a noise and she heard and wasn't paying attention so. . .well. . yeah." he lied as he faked a sweatdrop.

"Then why didn't the doctors find a bruise or something on her head?" asked Sasuke.

"Se-ACHOOO!!!sniff Yin says she not a normal healer: she heals fast," Jakob said bluntly as he rubbed his nose. Serena was silent and paralyzed.

The last time she was held like this was when she was 9 1/2 and was about to die and since then she didn't let _anyone _touching her **AT ALL. **Serena then

fell limp as she had a flashback

Flashback

A 10ish looking boy with dirty brown blonde hair and crystal Blueish grayish eyes came from behind and roughly grabbed the 9 1/2 Serena by the writs

and put them behind her back in a painful manor. Lighting flashed and the cold rain fell everywhere as little balls of hail started to fall on the lone hilltop.

"You're a freak of nature why don't you call you three little friends out to save you" Said the boy putting and kunai up to her throat.

"I-I can't B-believe you _I _trusted **you** and _I_ actually thought** you **of _**all**_ people would understand that its my Deamons are not monsters at all and not

_**ME!!!!! **_**YAMMY,** I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU DESTROYED THE ONLY HOPE _I_ HAVE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the little

Serena as she shook.

" I know, I know but," he said looking her in the face, "I want you to run as far away form here as possible because next time the villagers won't force me:

_I'll_ act on my own free will and **kill you**!" He cried as he brought down the kunai on her stomach. Serena bit her lip till it bleed and forced herself not to

scream form the pain not form the inch and a half gash in her stomach but from a heart falling into pieces and shredding up any hope of finding a true friend.

He let go and ran away as fast as he could that fact was he never wanted to hurt her at all she was his best friend but now he had to run from the village

because he didn't kill her. He hoped he _never_ had to see her again she was to good to him. He didn't want to have to kill her.

Serena lay in heap on the ground still biting her lip and put bandages over her eyes. She clutched the charm bracelet as she winced as she sat up, this is what he gave her it had a cresset moon, a star, a seven sided star, a sun, yin and yang symbol, a little mini version of her big 6 sided ruby pendant she kept hidden away, and a little heart that said 'BBF' " _Best Friends Forever_" She made Yammy's and her charm bracelets have special powers that only they

could use. Then a voice rang in her head.

" Let me heal you. . . now hold still and you won't feel a thing" said the Sweet voice. Then everything went black as the pain went away in her stomach

but not in her heart.

**End Flashback**

Serena started to shake as Neji and Sasuke tried to hold her still.

"Hm?" Went the people as they turned to face them.

"What's wrong with Yin?" asked Lee. Burrou came over to Serena as she slumped to the ground on her knees, still shaking. He touched her forehead for about 20 seconds, closed his eyes, and took it off.

"She's having a _very_ painful flashback." Burrou stated. "I suggest you let her go now before she thinks it's real. And if she does, it could be** catastrophic**."

"Howd' y.." Started Sakura Sensei.

"He and I are ... Telepathics or physic and powerkells [people with strange and rare powers.. He deals with mainly time and the dead, but can do

anythingI can, basically. I deal with the living and the elements more, but I can do anything he can," explains Britt. "We're just like different part of the same

thing." She stated, seeing their facial expressions. [this is how we usually explain our twin things like that The boys let go of Serena and gentally laid her

on her back as her ragged breathing started to become normal again but still shakeing.

"Plus I-" Both Britt's and Burrou's eyes went wide and their pupils disappeared and their eyes began to glow, Britt's bright blue and Burrou's bright lime green.

* * *

Oh dear what happened to them? welll you'll have to wait and find out!!!!

Till next time my fellow friends!! ja Nee!!!

Thank you britt-0cahn!!

Yin Cardinal


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Uh...Britt?" Gaara asked tentatively after a minute of scielence. "Britt, are you ok? Britt, are-" His eyes opened just as wide as he touched her and he gasped.

"Hey, what's the matter you guys?" Kakashi asked, reaching out to Burrou. Burrou whipped around and thwacked Kakashi's hand away, his eyes still

glowing an unearthly green.

"DO NOT TOUCH US!!!!" He bellowed in a very deep voice. With the roar he gave off Serena woke up form her daze and laid frozen to her spot on the ground still breathing hard and shivering as she tilted her head to look at what was happening.

_Hmmm whats wrong with them. Oh no I hear a-a oh no he isn't around not now!!! Why now of all places,. . . oh shoot it's nearing the 5th June,_

_I need to leave as fast as possible. Ungh if only I could move,_ thought Serena as she stuggled to move.

Suddenly, Britt broke contact and screamed, collapsing to the ground, clutching her head. Burrou reeled back, shook his head, reached over and caught

the now-unconscious Gaara as he fell, gently set him down on the ground, and woke him with some smelling salts he keeps in his pockets as his eyes

returned to normal. Burrou then kneeled down next to Britt, who had stopped screaming and was now whimpering, rocking back and forth with her hand still clamped around her ears and her pupil-less eyes still glowing bright blue.

"Hey, Britt? _Britt_...um Britty? You O-Q?" [and just so you know, that's exactly like he says it. it's a sort of childhood thing:Brit calls Burrou "Burrby", and Burrou calls Britt "Britty". No one else is allowed to call them by those names. Or, at least, not if they wish to keep their lives they don't...

"It hurts...it hurts so bad..." Britt whimpered quietly, more to herself than an answer to him. Burrou moved his hands like he was going to move hers off

her ears-then froze, horrified, staring at her hands. Kankuro came up behind him.

"Hey what's wro- WHAT THE-?!?!?!" Everyone crowded around and collectively gasped. Britt was still whimpering and rocking on the ground, clutching

her hands to her ears, glowing eyes open wide. It was her hands that they stared at:

Blood was dripping down from between her fingers onto the ground, making a small pool of blood. Gaara's hand was shaking as he reached out to Britt

and gently laid it on her shoulder.

"Britt?" Gaara asked in a gentle whisper. "Britt, what's wrong?"

Britt raised her head and looked at Gaara through eyes that, while still glowed, were filled with pained tears. "It hurts, Gaara," she said in a chocked voice.

"It hurts so much..."

"It'll be ok, Britt, it's ok," he said, gently stroking her cheek.

_Huh, wonder why Britt lets_ him_ touch her when she's like this? Usually, no one, not even _me_, can touch her, she would just cry out and pull back _

_like it hurt.__** Especially**__ her face, which she normally lets__ NO __one touch what-so-ever. Hmmm...interesting_, Burrou thought.

Britt rested her face on Gaara's shoulder, still crying in pain, but with her ears uncovered, so that you could see just how bad they were bleeding. Gaara

put one arm around her in a gentle, reassuring hug, and with the other hand beckoned Serena over to him. "Do you think you can heal her?" He asked quietly.

She tried to get up but failed so Jakob came over and helped her up. They made there way over with some diffuculties but got over that quickly. "Maybe...but let's get somewhere a bit more private or something, I don't feel right around here and there's too many people..." She replied.

In the background, Kankuro and Shikamaru was amussingly and very camly watching all the other guys as they panicked, ran around paniccally, ran into

each other and fell down, got back up, and ran around some more, all the while yelling and screaming. Kankuro was laughing and said, "This is

HILARIOUS!! But...it might be funnier with land mines..." He pulled some out of his pocket and tossed them out onto the feild. Immediately, guys ran on

them and got blown sky high, then got up and ran even more crazily. Kankuro just laughed harder, eating popcorn.

"This is such a drag, not to mention troublesome." Shika sighed as he laid down to take a nap.

"Ok, let's go," Gaara replied, picking Britt up by hooking one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders/back. He staggered under her weight

for a bit, then regained his balance and led Serena off to Britt's room in the Leaf, which is where they were.

"How did you know where her room was?" Jakob asked as he stummbled a bit. He and Burrou had followed them to Britt's room.

Gaara shrugged and put Britt down on the bed. "I've been here before," was his reply. Jakob walked Serena over to Britt's bed and backed away.

Serena cleaned her up and then tried healing her. She tried again, focusing on Britt's ears. Nothing happened. Burrou tried to say something, but Serena ushered him and the others out and tried meditating for three hours before trying again. Still nothing.

Outside, Kankuro had thrown some tennis balls with little trackers inside amongst the panicking guys and was watching them bounce off them, still

laughing.

"Gah!!! Why won't it heal, darn it?!?!" as she sat at the end of the bed lieing down rubbing her temples in exhaughtion.

Burrou knocked and entered, "Um...yeah I was **trying** to explain: when she gets like this, no one, not even me, can heal her. That's just the way she is."

"And you didn't tell me this before WHY?!?!"

"You gave me no chance."

"GAH!!!!! YOU COULD OF INTERUPTED MY MEDITATION TO TELL ME THAT!!!!!!" she sceemmed.

"Well I did try but this little rainbow orb-thingy surronded you and . . .well I couldn't get though to you."

"Oh boy Serena is mad I hope this goes well" thought Jakob sweatdroping.

"...And it looks like she's panicking. Hm, that's interesting. Never seen her panic like this while in this state; she usually just drops into a deep, healing

sleep. Huh, she was calm when Gaara was here..." Burrou was musing to himself but Serena heard.

"THEN GET GAARA IN HERE, YOU DUFUS!!!!"

"Alright, alright...you do it."

"GAARA!!! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE, OR SO HELP ME...!!!!!!"

"I'm coming, I'm COMING!!! Yeeesh." His reply was slightly muffled because he had half a piece of chocolate cake in his mouth.

"WHY ARE YOU EATING CAKE AT A TIME LIKE **THIS**?!?!?!!!"

"Uh, cause I'm hungry and there was some in the fridge?"

Serena just stared at him, annoyed, and started to twich angerly, "Just make Britt stop panicking before she tears this room apart! I'm going to sleep _I_

used up to much of my powers for something that was totally **not worth it **I'm still stressed over the whole flashback thing and on top of _**alllllll**_ of that I

haven't gottin to sleep in about awhile and _**KANKURO QUIT THROWING LAND MINES OUT THERE!!"**_ Serena shouted out the window. By now,

Britt's powers had sensed her panic and were making things fly around the room. Gaara went and sat next to her on the bed, putting her head on his lap and

stroking her hair like she was a little kid. Jakob helped Serena into one of Britt's many beanbag chairs in the room.

There was an explosion outside, followed by Kankuro's "Whooo-hooo!!!!!! Yeah, now **THAT'S** what I'm talking about!!!! Yeah!!!!" BOOM!!!!!

Serena got a huge anime anger mark and laid her head down on the big beanbag chair that was fluffy and intaintly calmed down and used her thin cape as a blanket.

Jakob looked outside, "Kankuro! Where did you get that bazooka?"

"I think it's Britt's...!!"

Serena woke up enough to say, "But Britt keeps her big guns and explosives in her back pockets. How did he get it then...?" and then went right back to sleep.

"Maybe it fell out?" Jakob suggested.

Burrou shook his head. "Nah. There's buttons on the back pockets to keep anything from falling out, so someone must have opened them...they're very touch-sensitive, so just running your hand across them in a certain way can make them open..."

"But who could have opened it? It's her back pocket..."

They all look at Gaara.

"What?" he asks, genuinely confused (he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation). The guys all look at him sorta knowingly and bemused. Serena

has fallen asleep not knowing what was going on scince she hadn't been in a relationship more than just being a friend and dropped dead tired in Britt's big,

fluffy, bean-bag chair she has in one corner that changes color depending on what mood the person in it has or what mood they want wich was changing a dark silivery grey, (mood setting)next to that was a big table filled with jars of salts and buring incense.

A few hours later, everyone except Burrou was asleep, including Gaara and Kankuro. Burrou looked over at Gaara and Britt, and sort of half-smiled sadly. He silently walked over and slipped a note into a tiny pocket-slit on the back of Britt's right glove. He them gently pressed his lips to her hair and gave

her a mind message. He then looked around the room once more to make sure everyone was asleep.

"Mmghug" mummbled Serena in her sleep as Burrou foze. After a few minutes of scilence he smirked and hopped out the window and disappeared into

the cloudless starry night.

* * *

Hope ya like R&R Ja Nee!!!! Stay tuned!!

Thanks Britt-chan!!!

Yin Cardinal


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Morning..._

"Yawn," Serena slowly got up, stretching. She blinked, and looked around and it took a minute to resgiter where she was then it hit her she was in Britt's

room. It was about midmorning, 8 ish. She stumbled a bit, quickly regained her balance and walked over to where Kankuro (Kank) was snoozing in a

hammock and dumped him out of it.

"WAAA!!!...oof. Hey, what was that for?!" Kank got off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Well, you're up, right?" Serena said gumpily and went and woke Jakob up, who was sleeping on the couch.

"Yeah, but..."

"Yawn, I'm tired," Jakob yawned again. [he's still half asleep. laugh.

"What's the matter, Kank?" Serena asked, ignoring Jakob. Kankuro looked kind of worried and slightly scared/startled.

Kankuro was looking at Gaara and Britt, who were still asleep. He turned back to them his eyes wide with wonder. "Gaara's ..._sleeping._"

Serena was confused. "And that matters _**how**_?"

"Well, his demon, Shikaku, would usually take over if he fell asleep, but he's not. It's like Britt can calm him down or something. It's amazing..." explined Kank,.

"...And when Gaara sleeps, Gaara _sleeps!_ I can't even wake him up! That's not good, is it? I mean, don't you people have to go back to the Sand

today?" asked Serena as failed to wake him up.

"We can stay a bit longer. Gaara needs some sleep." Kank said smiling warmly at the sleeping Garra and Britt.

They all walk out the boys are smiling as they take one last look at the sleeping couple, and Serena jumped out of the window to go and heal all the Bakas

that got hurt during last night's. . .er. . . "incident".

[Though Gaara doesn't usually sleep cause of his demon and all, my bed can make even people who cannot sleep at all (and I mean like they can not go

to sleep, can't shut off their mind or whatever) go to sleep very quickly. It's cool like that.

[Kankuro is sleeping in one of my many hammocks that hang in my room. I like having choices on what to sleep in at night. And sometimes I change beds

in the middle of the night.

[ok, just so you know, we all like to call him Kank, and though he doesn't let anyone else do it, he lets me (because that was his nickname when we were kids), you (cause he considers you a close friend, feel special yo!), and Gaara and Temari, though Gaara usually doesn't. Gaara only lets me call him G-man

or Gaar (childhood nickname). Temari's is Temie. She only let's me call her that and basically kills anyone else who calls her that. Just so you know.

[remember, my bed makes it so that you sleep for however long it takes you to get fully rested. I heart my bed...

By the time the boys had come down from Britt's room, all the idoits from last night were healed and looked refreshed and, oddly, they looked happy (even Sasuke, Shika, and Neji). Serena was just finishing up on picking up the rest of the still-active land mines. She saw the boys and went over with an

anger mark.

"Kankuro!!! Heres your 89 1/2 land mines left that are _**still **_active," Serena said as she handed Kank the land mines. Kank sweatdroped as he put them away.

"Ummmmmmm, Serena, what did you do to the boys? They look like they're in love or something. . . " asked Jakob. Kankuro only heard the Sss part of

her name, but none-the-less was curious.

"Hm? Oh, ummmmm. . . . . . . . They, right now, will be in a fantasy dream for about another minute or two then they'll wake up all refeshed and happy," stated Serena.

"Which should end in 5. . .4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1. . .0," as Serena said 'zero', the boys blinked a couple of times and looked around.

"Oiiii!!! What happened?" asked Kaiba after a few scielent minutes.

"Ummmmmmm when will Britt and Garra wake up?" asked Jakob to Kank who was looking around for his **other** 6 missing land mines.

"I don't know lets go try to wake them up" suggested Kank.

"Hey guys whats up" asked the girls who just arrived from there sleepover.

" Uggn Nothing. . . we just went a little overbord on training that's all," said Shino as he stood up.

"We were just going to try and wake up Britt and Garra" said Kank. Temari looked at him like he was insane or something. "Its okie dokie they'er just

sleepy from . . well. . . lasts night episode." grinned Kank.

"What Kank said" Serena said as she pointed to Kank sleepily yawning. Healing the boys was triering. Temari once again looked at them werid no

one but Britt and her siblings called him that with out getting pummbled. "SIGH Jakob tell Britt I'll be at the big waterfall in the middle of the forest

once she wakes up from her nap." Serena wispered as she dissapeared in a wirlwind of leaves.

"Kank did the newbie just call **you** Kank?"asked Temari.

"Yeah Temi why do you ask?" Kank asked.

Temari didn't get to start her sentence when the jounin poofed up.

"Yo KIDDIES!!!!" shouted a hyper Sakura sensei. The other jounin sweatdroped.

"UUUuuuuuuuu. . .Ok wich one of you gave her surger?!?! " asked Naruto. Asuna wacked Gui and Kakashi over the head.

"Ow! We wanted to know why she didn't like surger that much and she said nothing so Gui over here had to trick her and give her some!!! " cried

Kakashi as he rubbed his head.

"Yins says she hates surgur. . .odd" mumbbled Jakob. But most if the people heard it.

"_Sorry!!!" _he said sarcastically" I didn't think this would happen!" exclimed Gui.

_**"THAT'S RIGHT YOU GUYS DIDN'T THINK AT ALL!!!!! ALL YOU DID WAS GET AN ALREADY HYPER PERSON MORE **_

_**HYPER AND KNOW SHES ACTTING LIKE A **__**FIVE YEAR OLD!!!!!!!!!!" **_cried Asuna as Sakura Sensie was chasing a butterfly. All and I mean

**ALL **of the kids sweatdroped.

"Ummmmmm you guys we might wanna go somewhere else this will get more violent. " said Kerini as Asuna stated to shout at them more.

"Oh yeah we were gonna go wake up Britt and Garra!!" said Kank remembering. The group nodded and headed up to Britt's room of magical wonders! (LOL sorry I had to put that - )

"Hey there's a note on the door!" said Aqua. They took it of and Jakob read it:

Dear britt's friends,

More than likely britt and garra will be out for about 6-7 days because this

bed is special and wont let them wake up till fully rested britt hasn't slept in

6 days and well. . . I don't know whens the last time garra slept. well

G bye pplz.

burrou.

Sweatdrop went all the people. They pushed open the door to a sleeping britt on the right side of the bed amd a sleeping garra on the left side of the bed.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came from the

trianing area.

"So what are we supposed to do wait till they wake up or something?" asked Z. The others just nodded and sighed and waited. . . . .

* * *

AND WAITED IM DONE with this chapter enjoy!! mY friend till next time!!!! Ja Nee!

Thanks Britt-chan!!!

Yin Cardinal


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Seven days later in Britt's room. . . . .

"STOP YOU'VE BEEN ON ME CASE SCINCE LAST WEEK GET OVER IT!!!!!!!" cried Kank and Temari presitied on him.

"NOPE NOT TILL YOU TELL WHY YOU LET HER CALL YOU THAT!!!!!" Shouted temari.

"Ughn GIRLS!!!!! Fine I'll tell you why I let Yin call me that 1. Shes Britt's friend 2. She needs some friends and 3. because I trust her!!!

Is that good enough!" sheiked Kankuro.

Temari smiled and said "Yes it good enough for me" Kankuro looked like he would rip off anyones head off if they bothered him anymore.

"Hngh wa about Kank and yes?" asked a sleepy Garra as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Garra!!!"Everyone cried.

"Your up wow you've been out for about 7 days now." said Kiki. Garra just scrated his head.

"Wow, that long. . . Wait what about Kank?" he asked.

"OH nothin just Kankuro is lettin the newbie call him Kank! That's all. " said Temari.

"Whos the newbie?"

"Yin thats who."

"Oh,"

"OI. . . WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY ROOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!?!???!?" shouted a angery Britt.

Sweatdrop "UNG!!!!!!!!!!! WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!!!" shouted a quite angry Asuna sensei.

"Calm down Im back to normal am I not??" asked a Sakura Sensei.

"Uuuuuuuuuu," went Garra and Britt.

"Nevermind" mumbbled Kakshi and Gui.

"Hey wheres Yin and Jakob?" asked Garra.

"Well sleppin idiot is over on Britt's couch and Mini Kakashi is off somewhwere," shrugged Asuna.

"She IS a mini Kakashi, except without the book." said Naruto as he laughed with the others. Kakashi scowled.

"No, no, no she does read only when you hgys aren't looking that all" stated Britt. Everyone sweatdropped.

"ER. . hmmm , how to wake Jakob up?" wondered Britt as tapped her chin. Ino and Kiki cleared their voices. "Hm? Oh go ahead I'm sure he'll love it." exclimed Britt with an evil smile. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Britt pluged their ears and motioned the others to do the same.

Ino and Kiki to a big breath in and "WAKIE, WAKIE, EGGS AND BAKIE JAKOB NOW WAKE YOUR LAZY BUTT UP OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!" they cried but all they got a grunt.

"Wow that usally works on people." said Britt taking her fingers out if her head. Naruto went over to the sleeping Jakob and poked his forehead,

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH IM UP, IM UP, DON'T SHOOT!!!!!!!!!!!" Jakob screemed and hid behind the couch. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. . . . . . . . .Jakob? Its Britt and no I don't have a gun." she said giggleing. Jakob peered form behind the couch and sighed in releif.

Most of the people shook there heads in shame while others persitied to hold down their laughing and giggles.

"BOOM!" came from outside.

"Kankuro!!!!!!!!!!! I found your last land mine!!" shouted an angery Neji. Konukro sweatdropped as he left to go collect it. The others followed to

make sure Neji was alright when Britt and Jakob were the only ones left Britt asked.

"Jakob wheres Serena I know she'd be here unless something came up. What up, and where is she?" asked Britt. Jakob sratched his head and squinted

his eyes thinking.

"Ummmmmmm. . . . hold on." he said holding up a finger." She is at. . . a. . . .huge waterfall. . . in the middle of the forest. . . .I think." He siad opening

his eyes.

"Lets go!" shouted Britt as she bounded down the hallway.

They reached the biggest water fall Britt could think of in the forest and looked around but couldn't find Serena.

"Boo." came a bored voice from behind. Jakob jumped up into the air about 20ft and Britt turned around and squesed the living daylights out of her.

"Britt. . . I . . .need to. . . BREATH!!!!!!!!!!!" said Serena as she stuggled out of Britt's death grip.

" Sorry. But I missed you for some reason I had this bad feeling that something happened to you," she said letting go of her.

_Trouble finds me not I find troubel. . . _Thought Serena.

"Well Serena what did you want to say?" asked Britt cocking her head to the left.

"I-" she started but Naruto and Kiba popped out of nowhere and sarted to yell there heads off about a snake as it slitered out from the brush.

"Jeffry !!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed a hyper Britt as she picked up a King Cobra and hugged or _**tried**_ to hug it. Serena quickly came over to Britt and wispered

"Shoot!!! Britt I think they may have over heard my name." wispered Serena to Britt. The snake looked quizically at Britt for a moment.

"Britt how can you hold that-that thing.?" pointed Kiba.

"HE IS NOT AS THING YOU BAKA HE IS MY PET SNAKE!!!!!!!!!" shouted a very angery Britt.

Kiba was twiching at the snake as Akamaru came up to Serena and sniffed her, as he got her scent she kneeled down to him. She started to pet him

under the chin. He wagged his tail happily as he jumped up onto of her head and curled up into a ball.

"Hun?" went Serena at Akamaru as Britt had finnaly stoped scolding Kiba. Naruto just watched Serena as Jakob refrained Britt from going to kill Kiba in

her fruriose rampage about her friend Jeffry.

"Haha. Looks like you got your self a new friend, Yin." said Naruto looking at the confuzzeld Serena. Britt looked at Serena and laughed, as Kiba looked over he was shocked to see Akamaru act that way, and Jakob looked at the puppy and smiled.

"Ummmmmmmmmm. . . whats he doin on my head guys, cause I think he fell asleep," said Serena. Kiba walked over and gently picked up Akamaru and

put him in his jakcet. Then Naruto remembered what they were here for and said.

"Oh yeah, guys the jounin have something to tell us all. So come on we don't want to keep them waiting anymore," said Naruto and he walked back. The others followed.

As they arrived you all could see all of the teams sitting infront of the juonin in a clearing in the forest.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SOOOOOO LONG!!!!!!!!!" shouted an angry Asuna.

"Now, now no need to talk your anger out on them, it not there fault," said Sakura.

"Whatttt happened?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing" the other jounin repiled quickly.

"What are we here for then?" asked Serena.

"Well. . " Kakashi began "As all. . .excuse me_ most of you _know that the Blue Moonlight Festival is coming up and we need help setting things up. So

we signed you guys up to help" exclaimed Kakashi.

"YUP!!!!!!!!! And at the end youu guys get a special prize for helping out." said Sakura Sensie a _**little**_ to happily. Goans and horrays could be haerd

thought the group.

"Jakob and Yin we signed you guys up to if you don't mind," said Gui flashing his teeth. They both sweatdropped. But Serena just nodded as Jakob

groaned in defeat.

In a few days the festival was set up in an area where no one owned the land scince this was a festival between all of the lands.

"Finally!!!!!!!!! We ARE DONE!!!!!!!!!" cried a happy Jakob. The rest of them cheered along woth him.

"And here are your prizes," Tusunde said as she gave each of them a small box. They all opened it to reveal each a unquie little necklaces. (Note: Serena

isn't here shes off with a different festival commite doing other things.) They all put on there necklaces. As soon as they did they all started to glow and then stoped.

"Why do I have this feeling that this was part of an incinouse plot to make us do something?" asked Britt narrowing her eyes at the adults.

"Well because now you all have to find a date for the featival or_** else."**_ said a happy Kakashi. Most of the kids swaetdropped and some of them

shouted for joy.(gusse who?) "And the special rules still apply _anyone _asks you you have to go weather you like it or not." he chuckled. This is when girls

started to filp out. "also you have to wear formal clothing to the dances," he started. Britt was twiching furiosly." Girls wear kimonoes and guys the adobes,

"(I don't know what it is called it bascally like the girls except boyish and not as long)

"NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Britt as she started to run

away but Asuna just held her up while she ran in midair.

"Sorry Britt required now scince you put on the necklace." said a voice. They all turned to see. . . . .

"Baki Sensei?" asked the Sand siblings facing there sensei. He smiled.

"TRAITOR I THOUGHT YOU'D BE ON MY SIDE ON THE WHOLE THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried a

sobbing Britt.

"Well you thought wrong Britt I encouaged this." he said as Britt huffed. Britt was clawing despritaly at the air and trying to kick her self free but not

suceeding at all.

Britt eventually got free when Asuna wasn't looking and got free and ran for the forest. They could all here her say "Ha you cannot, and will not make me

do or go to that stupid dance thingy-ma-bober!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! evil crakel" They all sweatdropped.

"I take it she dosen't like dancing?" asked Jakob.

"Nope" replied everyone bluntly. Jakob sighed as he sook his head.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!!

Till next time PPLZ!! Ja Nee!!!!!

Thanks again Britt! And a Special thanks to naruhinalover!!!

Yin Cardinal


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Serena looked down from a hilltop trying to remember things about Kahona when she saw Britt sitting on a high tree looking at the sunset sadly.

So she hopped over and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Britt I thought you'd be happy about this sorta thing?" asked Serena watching the sunset as well, not knowing someone was creeping up behind them and eavesdropping.

A few minutes of silence and then, "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Britt to the sky. Serena nearly fell out of the tree when she had this outburst.

"OW!!! My _ears, _Britt. What's **wrong**?" she asked paranoid while she regained her balance.

"This dang necklace is my problem," she said, pointing to a spiral metal coil that held a wierd looking stone in it, it hung on a nice white gold chain enforced with titanium and lithium hung loosely around Britt's neck

"What about it?"

"First of all, it keeps breaking...see?" She easily snapped it by gently tugging on the end. "Plus, I so want different colors and stuff..."

"So get a stronger one."

"Tried. Even had Bre send me the strongest stuff, but none of them worked. Guess it just can't stand up or something..."

"Is that it?"

"...and I have to have a date to the dance or else. Then I have to do all these things that I don't wanna do like dancing and silly shows and stuff," said Britt more calmly while closing her eyes. "It gets annoying after awhile," she said like she did it every **day**.

"Or_ else_ _**what**_?" she asked skeptically raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know but knowing Kakashi and he loves to torture me so it's bad," she said.

"What's so special about this festival? And why are you forced to go with someone? And- sigh nevermind," she mumbled as she rested against the tree's trunk and closed her eyes.

"Well this festival comes once every Blue moon it starts on the new moon and last for two moon cycles," started Britt "And for the so special part it goes with being forced to go with someone you get asked by _anyone _you have to go with them no questioned asked. They say its supposed to keep people from being left out and all. But what if no one asks you or you don't have any friends then what," stated Britt. "And nevermind what?" asked Britt.

"Well you'll see," she said rubbing the back of her head still with her eyes closed. "I have not actually been to a festival or anything in a while and by that I mean not since I was probably like 6 or something so I can't remember anything at all," she said sheepishly.

"Well I wouldn't know because I always avoided things like this so it new to me to but I do know, you have to be asked by someone to go to the festival or go with a friend just not alone that's the tradition."

"Wow, I'm glad _**I**_ don't have to do that," said Serena looking down. She convinced Britt that she didn't like it but the person listening could tell by her tone of voice she longed to go to it or wished to see one again.

"Well lucky you. Now I am going to try to stay away from er this place for a while." as she hopped to the ground only to be disappointed by the shoutings of all the girls. After a few minutes Serena heard Britt scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Britt cried as she was being dragged away to go shop. The eavesdropper left to go fetch something.

Serena sadly wished she could remember this place to her it seemed wonderful even if she didn't show it. She watched the last of the sun go down on the cool March night and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness by the gentle swaying of the branch while sitting on a high tree branch leaning against the tree trunk

when the eavesdropper returned. She felt him put something around her neck as it glowed she could feel a choker now around her neck and fell asleep to the person saying.

"There now you have an excuse to go to the festival," said a man as she faintly saw a spiky haired man stand over her. She couldn't see his face so she blacked out as her head fell a couple inches.

_She deserves to have some fun! She might hate me for it but I know in the end she'll be happy, _thought Kakashi as he smiled. He looked at the choker around Yin's neck. It was a 3/4 of an inch thick, was a dark black with silver speckles dense in the back and fanned out as it came toward the front, it was silky to the touch and had the Yin-Yang symbol in the middle and below that on a small loop was a diamond kunai half the size of a regular kunai, the kunai had some engravings he couldn't figure out. _at least I know she can't take off a choker necklace that has no beginning or end _"Hm?"He saw her shivering in the cool May night even with her cloak on and brought out a blanket he had brought and wrapped it around her. "You remind me so much of my adopted little sister. If I only knew where she was I would go to rescue her," he said as he looked at the waning moon. Tomorrow the festivals ceremonies would start at 9:00pm but the games started at 6:00pm.

"Yes you would go and find her anyway you could," said a sweet voice. Kakashi looked down a branch and saw Sakura Sensei.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi as she jumped to a branch across from his.

"I should be asking you this," she said looking at the peacefully sleeping Serena. ". . . . . . She does remind me of Sin ya know only one letter difference and all. The silver ribbon too. You two grew so close in those two years. . . " she sighed.

"Yeah, but Yin hides her face so I can never really tell." Kakashi said as he sat down on the branch.

"Like you?" teased Sakura Sensei. Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah, Sin took that on about several months after I found her," after he said that there was a few minutes of silence.

"What about her eyes Kakashi, have you ever seen them? Maybe you could find her that way." suggest Sakura Sensei.

"I-I've only seen them once and that's the day she was taken. The last thing I saw in her eyes was happiness because she sacrificed herself to save me but behind that were pain and cloudiness and confusion. . . "he said as he closed his eyes and tightened his hands into a fist." Her eye colors. . the right side was a rainbow kind and on the left was a white eye but you could see the thick out line around the edge of the iris then it quickly faded into white and in the middle was a black pupil."

Wow, that's quite a stand out. And Yin keeps her eyes covered so another reason to think it her, . . but what I don't get if it were her wouldn't she recognize us all even if it has been nearly 8 years,"

"Unless something happened to her to make her forget. " he pondered. After thinking for a few minutes Sakura Sensei spoke.

"I-I came here for another reason and thought you'd be here," she said suddenly.

"Hm? and what would that be?" he blinked.

"I made bet with Britt that if she bought a kimono that I would ask you something. . . "

"Go on,"

"Kakashi will you go to the Moonlight Festival with me. " she said fast blushing hard.

"You know the rules, I can't refuse so yes even without the rules I would've gone with you." he smiled

"Awww thanks Kakashi-kun," she said hugging him with relief.

"Now who to set Yin up with is my question?" he said

"Hm? But I thought she didn't get a necklace?"

"Look," he said pointing to the sleeping Serena.

"Wow!!!!!!!!!!! Its beautiful how did you get that on her without her noticing?"

"Well, I over heard she and Britt talking about it. Apparently she hasn't been to one in a long time and can't remember and she seemed to want to go to it unlike some _others _I know**. (Hm? who could that be??) **She said she couldn't remember what it was like, so I asked Tusunde if she could join in on the fun and she said yes. When I came back she was asleep so I just slipped it over her head but then it was a thin silver chain with a mini kunai on it that

had the Yin-Yang symbol on it and when I did it, it glowed and turned into a choker necklace like it is now."

"Wow. . I wonder why that happened?" she wondered. He shrugged. Just then a cool breeze came by and Kakashi saw both Sakura Sensei and Serena were shivering.

"Come on lets get you and the little one inside before _**you**_ or _her_ catch a cold," he said standing up. Sakura Sensei nodded. Then they both heard.

"A DRESS IN ENOUGH BUT _**MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!!!! **_I ONLY HAVE TO SAY ONE THING TO YOU PEOPLE. _**NEVAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_they both sweatdropped as they heard Britt's shouting. Kakashi shook his head as he picked up Serena and wrapped the blanket tighter around her and held her bridal style.

"Nee-san (Older brother)," mumbled Serena in her sleep but they both heard her clear as day. Sakura Sensei and Kakashi's eyes went wide. "Hmm..." then she fell silent.

"Uuuuhhhhhh, you're not gonna freak out are you?" Sakura Sensei asked Kakashi. He just shook his head no and went back to normal. "I can't have her sleep at my house tonight because me and the girls are going for a last night shopping spree till 3am. I'll ask Britt what kind of kimono Yin would want and ask to see hers," she said grinning happily/evilly. "But, I'll come by early in the morning to help with pre-partying stuff an all. OK?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me, I'll let her sleep in Sin's old room. I haven't opened it in years," he said. They took their separate ways at his house. "See ya in the morning." he said as he went into his house.

"Yeah I'll be here at 5:00 am. BE UP OR_ ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!" _he heard her say. He gulped. Last time, we'll just say his arm was in a cast for about 6 weeks and had a huge bruise on his head for about 3 weeks and many many other cuts and bruises. He was the laughing stock of Kahona till Gui had gotten a cavity.

He slowly made his way up to Sin's room and went to the end of the hallway. He grasped the handle and he pushed it opened. It was just liked he always pictured it the same as always: every thing in order and the bed neatly made in the middle of the room with a big window behind it, dark midnight blue covers, with silver stars all over it. Over that was a bug-net canopy draping all around it in a silver shade. In the room was a desk with papers neat and pens and pencils and her sketch book on top. Then on the night stand on both sides on the bottom shelves were books and scrolls. On the right one, there was a lamp and her three stuffed animals. On the left was incense and jars filled with different things. There were many things on top of one of her dresser that resembled poisons, weapons, ect. The room smelled of light grassy meadows.

He opened the canopy, very gingerly laid Serena on the bed, and tucked her in. He smiled as he closed the canopy he opened the window open like he always did before and silently closed and shut the door.

Meanwhile with Britt. . . .

"NEVER, EVER _EVER EVER EVER_ _**EVER!!!!!!!!!!! **_SHALL I GO EVEN LOOK AT MAKE-UP OR EVEN **THINK** ABOUT IT LET ALONE _**WEAR IT AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_this could be heard throughout the shopping area's of Kahona. Britt was on a very long rant on why she hated make-up and all the girly-girl things.

"Yo! Kiddies what's. . . . . up?" asked Sakura Sensei as she look at the girls bickering over things.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!! Please tell me you are here to save me from the jabbering queens of stupiness?" asked Britt hugging Sakura Sensei's legs.

"Ummmmm. . . I just came to see how all of you are doing. I also needed to ask you something," she stated.

"What _ever_ it is I'll answer it just can we go somewhere else besides here!!" exclaimed Britt as she looked at the girls fighting for accessories.

"U-ummm-mmmm B-Britt-chan what are y-you doing behind Sakura S-sensei's legs?" asked Hinata as she came over with a small bag in her right hand and a huge bag in the other hand.

"Hiding from the accessories and the mad group of girls fighting for them. Hey what do you got in the bag Hina?" asked Britt pointed at the small bag.

"Just s-some hair clips a-and ribbon and a p-pair of e-earrings."

"Oh."

"Hey Hinata, why don't you come with us since your done and we need your help?" asked Sakura Sensei. Hinata just nodded as she and Britt followed her to a huge kimono store that was 5 stories tall.

Britt groans "Why are we here **again**?"

"Do you really want to be back there or here helping a friend?" she stated.

"Here," Britt said quickly.

"Good now I have to ask you for suggestions, opinion, and better judgment," started Sakura Sensei.

"To what? See wich kimono looks best on you? You've got one already." said Britt.

Sakura Sensei got an anger mark. "NO!!!!!!!!!!! TO ASK WICH ONE OF THESE KIMONOES WOULD YIN WEAR TO THE FESTIVAL!!!!!!!"she shouted.

"Oh" Britt and Hinata reply.

"Something that covers her body up she, doesn't even like to even take off her cloak, but not too much. we should get her comfortable," mumbled Britt thinking intensively.

"She would p-probably like the colors w-white, black, s-silver, or a nice d-dark color," stated Hinata.

"Wait a minute, I thought she wasn't going to the festival?" said Britt breaking her train of thought.

Sakura Sensei gave a mischievous grin and said "Don't worry, Britt. If I know Kakashi-kun he won't let someone be left out."

Britt sweatdropped, "I hope she can handle it." Britt mumbbled. _Kakashi-_kunBritt thought to herself.

"By the way what kimono did you guys pick out?" asked Sakura Sensei eyeing the two girls.

Hinata held hers out the kimono was a periwinkle with big flowers at the bottom a dark navy blue. The outline color is a sky blue. The shash around the waist is silivery-blue-ish, and the obi(the thing that ties it together) was a sunset orange. The sleeves were just a couple inches longer than her hands and the dress flowed to the floor. It was made of pure silk and shinned in the store light, it went perfect with her necklace she wore wich was a siliver lily with a saphire gem in the middle.

Sakura S. turned to Britt, "And you?"

Britt sighed and said, "**I** didn't get a kimono, OK?"

"WHAT?! Why not?!"

She rubbed her ear. "Well, for one, I don't wear kimonos. Two, I already HAD a dress, so I saw no reason to get another."

"Well, let's see!"

Britt, muttering under her breath, held hers up. She held up a long dress that was made of a material that shimmered in the light and changed to and from more colors than anyone could ever imagine shifting along it's surface. It had no sleeves or straps for that matter, and reached the floor. It was layered from about the waist down so it looked like it had about 15 layers, and there was a large ribbon that have changing streaks on it that was tied in a loose bow at the back, and long matching ribbons to wrap around her arms and legs, and one for around her neck were tied to the hanger. The back was so low, it basically wasn't there until about her tail bone.

"Cool, mine's at my house I just dropped it off." she said sweatdropping. They spent the next 3 hours looking for a kimono but no luck. They all were either to bright or to short, or to small or big.

"Ugh! _**IF**_ we find Yin a kimono she WILL wear it weather she likes it or not!!" said an angry Britt sitting down on a bench on the 4th floor and puttig her hands to her forehead . "I don't know how they can _just _look for hours on end looking for _something that not __**worth **_it and still be _**HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_Britt exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Hey guys look at that one," Hinata pointed. It was a pitch midnight black kimono with white trims. The shash was a light sparkly siliver and the obi

was a deep, deep, deep gray. There was a white-siliver dragon starting from the bottom swirling up and around the dress twice and stopped on the right

side near where the collarbone would be.

"Its her size too and would be a comfortable fit, the sleeves look like they would come to just above her finger tips." said Sakura Sensei.

"Then here's an idea," said Britt impatiently. "Why don't we get** it**? And then _**leave**_."

"Yeah, sure why not. It goes with her necklace." Sakura Sensei said. They got the dress and headed over to the acessory shop where yet STILL

the girls were fighting over things. "Did our trip seem better than this," she asked as she saw Britt twich.

"If it wasn't for Yin I would rather have be here fighting for nailpolish" she said with utter most regret.

"Well how about me and Hinata pick out her's and your's acessories while you go to my house and set things up Ok? And-" Salura Sensei said tossing her

the keys but got caught off.

"I don't need any accesorries but...YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FREEEEEDOMMMMMMM HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Britt as she raced out of the store with just her bag with her dress and the keys in her hand. She bounded happily across the roof tops toward Sakura Sensei's house general direction when she relized she was near Kakashi's house. She decided to go pay him a visit.

Knock, Knock.

"Just a minute," came a voice from inside. She waited for about one minute and was about to kick the door down _**cop style**_ when someone opened the

door and caught her leg in midair and hung her upside down holding her leg. "Hello. . .er. . .Britt. What's are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh_ I'm just hangin around like a ragdoll here," _Britt said sarcastically. He just looked at her. "That means LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

she screemed at him. He just shugged and dropped her, she landded on her head wich got her even more mad. "HEY THA- mahmahumabaam. MHANMDMAHAMMHAHUUHUAMMHAUAMNVABMDG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she **TRIED** to say but got muffeled.

"Be quiet, Britt. I am having a guest sleep over and there already in bed," he said sternly. Britt just huffed angerly. "Now what did you come here for?"

"Just to say and drop by to tell you that, I SURVIVED THAT TOURTURE OF SHOPPING AND ECSAPING THE DEADLY FEATS OF THE MAD MOBBING GIRLS AT THE ACCESSORY STORE!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said. He sweatdropped.

"Con. . gradu. . lations?" he said slowly.

"You better belive it!" she said throwing her fist in the air.

"So are you heading over to Sakura-chan's house for the slumber party?" asked Kakashi eyeing the keys to her house.

"No, I was gonna ditch and go hide."

"You do realize that those are her only set of keys?"

"Ummmmmm. . . no but here give them to her," she said handing the keys over to him.

"sigh Fine but I would fear tomarrow afternoon at 5."

"Why?. . . . "

"You haven't gotten a date yet right?"

"HECK NO I HAVEN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Then yes you should fear."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. . . "

"Sakura-chan is pairing up people who don't have parteners," he stated smirking. Britt's eye widdened with fear.

"No," she whispered.

"_Yesssssss!_ You can run, but ya can't hide!" he said as she twiched.

"Bye bye," she waved as she fled. He chuckeled.

Britt had to stop, out of breath, after running for so long. She looked around, curious to see where she ended up. It seemed so familiar, this village she had landed in. But why? She walked around-then saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. An old sign, hanging by one hinge that said, "Ramen of the Flame."

She realized exactly where she was now. She was home. Or at least her old home. The Village Hidden in the Flame, the place of her past. She must have, by instinct, gone back to here. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"No...oh man, NO!" She raced off.

She slowed down as she approached a house on the outskirts of the village. She entered hesitantly, then ran up the stairs. She paused right before opening the highest up room door, then steeled herself, took a deep breath, and entered.

It was just as she had remembered. The softest mattress she had ever felt covered by at least 30 super soft or silky blankets, pillows, and millions of stuffies, all piled upon a loft bed, underneath of which was a desk of deep mahogany. On the desk was a scattering of papers covered in drawing of things like people, plants, animals, and landscapes, stories, and other things. Colored pencils and crayons and markers were all in neat cups, color-coordinated and by type of medium all over the desk edges and back The shelves were stuffed with books of every kind. She turned and looked at the dusty shelves behind her, and blew on them to reveal figureines of various creatures. On the wall were pictures tacked or taped to the wall, and weapons in glass cases hung in safe spots. She went over a to a speacil framed photo and wiped the dirt off the glass. Tears started to form in her eyes as she gazed at the photo, sitting down on cushy beanbag chair that was in a pile of cusions and other beanbag chairs in one corner.

"Mother...Father..." Tears began to fall on the glass. She started to sob.

A half an hour later, Gaara went looking for Britt. For some reason, he had the feeling that he should go into a forest that he'd never been to before. As soon as he entered the trees, a sort of whooshing sound came from behind him, but he paid no attention. He kept running and after about 10 minutes, he found himself in the middle of an abandoned village. He stopped, confused and started walking the streets. He was near the east-most edge where there was a solitary house, so he decided to go there. When he walked in and stood still, he suddenly heard soft sobbings coming from upstairs. He raced up them, fearing the worst.

He burst though the highest room's door to see Britt sitting with her knees up to her chest sitting on a huge beanbag chair. She leaned her head back and he saw tears streaming down her face. He went over to her hesitantly, as he'd never seen her like this. He sat down next to her and put one hand around her. "Britt?" he gently whispered.

Her head jerked up and she looked at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. "G-gaara?" She sniffed, and turned, looking back at the picture she clutched in her hands. Gaara reached over and put a hand on it.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded, so he took it. He looked at the two adults and the little girl in the picture. The girl was about five years old and had long, silky light blonde hair, only a few shades lighter than Britt's own. The girl's eyes looked almost like they were changing color as the picture was taken. The male had black hair and his eyes were closed. The female had dark red hair with a few blonde streaks in it and her eyes were a shade of violet. All were smiling. He suddenly realized something. Still looking at the picture he asked, "This is you and your parents, isn't it?"

He turned to her and she murmured, "Yes." He suddenly felt his heart sort of jerk, seeing her so terribly sad. He surprised both her and himself by throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder, crying harder. Not knowing why, but not knowing why not, he put his hands on either side of her head and turned her face up by his. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, tasting the salty sweetness of her tears. Britt's eyes widened in shock, but he put one hand behind her neck, the other on the small of her back, deepening his kiss when she tried to pull away. She relaxed, and wrapping her arms behind his neck, kissed him back. He gently pulled her closer to him until she was pratically sitting in his lap.

A few minutes later she gently pushed on his chest and he reluctantly parted lips with her. Both were panting slightly. "what...was that...all about?" Britt whispered.

Gaara looked a little embarrassed and slightly hurt. "You didn't like it?" he asked. "I just...thought it might...cheer you up...I guess..." he said the last a little weakly and not looking at her.

She smiled sadly and hugged him. "It helped. thank you, Gaara. How did you know where I was?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just was so worried about you and followed my instincts and they lead me here. Where are we anyway?"

"We're in the Village Hidden in the Flames. I was born here. This is my room. From when I was little. see?" She picked up some drawings, one of her parents that looked almost like a photograph. "I guess I was pretty good, even for a kid, but..." She sniffed, and buried her face in Gaara's chest, crying again. "I miss them so much!!"

He wrapped his arms around her again. "It's ok, it's ok," he mummered, gently stroking her hair. She looked up into his face, then wiped her eyes and asked him, "What were you saying by a whooshing sound?"

He explained that part again and her eyes widened fractionally. "Really? That's interesting."

"Why?"

"well...you see...oh, how to explain this...um, ok here: Basically, a long time ago, a barrier, forcefeild, whatever, was installed to keep out enimes. It would open only for those with a speacail acess hand sign or whatever, and would atomatically close after them. It would activate if a citizen was in the village, but since it's been so long, it was slow to respond, but once a second person was through, the safety override kicked in and shut it."

"But...what about when the...you-know-whos came?"

She grimaced. "There are these maintiance thingies that help keep the barrier running strongly, but one of them got broken or worn down or summant, so there was a weak spot. They mangaed to break in...and it was far out to the north, farthest from the village, so...yeah..." A single tear ran down her cheek, but she brushed it angerily away. She grinned at him ruefully. "I guess it was self-repaired or something, but a drawback is that once it has been reactivated after a long period of time, it won't even SLIGHTLY deactivate for 26 hours. Meaning: we're both stuck here for awhile."

Gaara grinnned, looking at Britt. "I think I can deal with that." She smiled back, and they kissed again.

* * *

AWWW SOO CUTE!!! Thanks pplz for readin if you dont ever Rveiw!!

R&R

stay tuned till next time my friends!!!!!Ja Nee!!

Thanks Britt-chan!!

Yin Cardinal


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning. . . . . .

Serena woke to an unusal smell. . . it smelled like. . . .chocolate and lemons. Then she looked around and relized she wasn't in the tree fell that she fell asleep in last night. She blinked and then saw a little note hanging on the enteryway of the canopy. she took it and it said:

_Good morning sleepy head!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_hope ya slept well. Go take a shower and come down for breakfast _

_and no, you didn't get kidnapped and are being held for ransom._

_You sleep densly or it's just we moved very fluidily. . . anyways_

_go take a shower. I got some fresh clothes from the girls ,namley _

_Britt. So no need to worry, see ya in a bit._

_S.S. _

Serena sweatdropped. She found the clothes the note mentioned (a pale lavendar tunic with little sliver star patterns all over it and a silver belt; dark blue leggings; a pair of soft, flexible cream-colored shoes; a pair of black gloves with with moons stitched into them; and 8 deep silver ribbons, each about 4 feet long from tip to tip. [sorry if you don't like 'em, they're what she could find in my closet). And took a shower. She came down to the smell of bacon and the sight of Kakashi and Sakura Sensei hugging. She was so shocked that she tripped on the step and went tumbling down the rest of the stairs, which was most of them, since she was near the top when she tripped. They both looked up and broke their hold when they saw her at the bottom of the stairs going, "Ow...ow...ow...that hurt...ow..."

"Are you ok, Yin?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you _think_, ya baka?! I just fell down at least 18 stairs!!"

"20, acually."

"SEE?!?!"

"I see your point. Anyway, good morning. What do you want for breakfast?" Sakura Sensei went to the stove and flipped some pancakes over, as toast popped out of the toaster.

"Uh...just fruit, I guess," Serena said uncertianly, sitting in a chair.

"What kind would you like? We have pineapple watermelon, strawberrys, and peaches."

"Uh...S-strawberrys, please."

"Here you go." Sakura Sensei handed her a plate with strawberrys cut in halves on it.

"Uh, thanks."

After an hour, Serena was finished eating and was ushered off to where everone was meeting. Serena was amazed at how different the feild looked now that it was fully decorated. Lights, game booths, and a HUGE dance floor covered from one side to almost the edge of the forest. Paper lanturns and variously colored lights lit and flashed everywhere on the feild. Some kids were finishing putting up speaker systems and suddenly a huge sreech sounded.

"HEY!! WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THAT MICROPHONE!!!!!!"

"SORRY!!!"

"That was painful... Well, what now?" Britt was suddenly there, leaning on a booth, making them all jump.

"Where did you come from?!" Kakashi demanded.

She look patronizingly at him. "Aww, did I scare the little K-k?" She asked in a little kid's voice. "Anyway," she continued in her regular voice, "Looks cool doesn't it? I help put up the dance floor and things like that. Oh, Yin, they need you over at the food table."

She walked over as Britt continued talking to Kakashi. "Yin, can you help get more of the food from the kitchens over there?"

"Sure." She walked over and picked up a tray of sandwiches, then carried it out to the table.

"...Everyone else will be arriving by 9 this morning," Britt was saying as Serena came back. "The Sand ninjas had to go get some stuff from their village, but will be here at about nine. The Festival will go on for a full week or month or so, so they will need lodgings when they get back."

Kakashi frowned. "I'm not entirely sure we have the room. Part of the main inn was damaged in a fire last week, so there might not be enough rooms for them."

"Well...you know that little house I'm living in now?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's some empty rooms that they could possibly stay in and..."

"And she seems to know the Sand best, don't you, Britt?" Sasuke was suddenly there, glaring at her. She shrugged.

"So I know them a little. We met, we talked, we're just acquaintances."

"Sure," he raised an eyebrow and she raised one back.

Kakashi looked between them, rolled his eyes, and pushed them apart. "Now you two, you need to be on your best behavior. Save the fighting for later. Britt, that is an excellent plan, and I'm sure you will be on your very best behavior. I'm sure they'll appreciate someone they can talk to and know a little bit."

"That, and I'm sure not many people would be comfortable with them in their homes."

"True. Well, then," Kakashi clapped, "Time to put the finishing touches up! Britt, I would suggest you go home and get those rooms ready."

Yin raised her hand, "Can I go with her?"

"I could use some help," Britt agreed, thinking. "Those rooms have been empty for awhile, so there's probably inches of dust and dirt and what-not there."

"Alright, but come back at 8:45. You need to change into casual clothes for today, but you two, "he pointed to Serena and Britt, "will be showing the Sand ninjas around since they will be staying with you. Alright?" [Serena is staying in an extra room in Britt's house

"Yup." "Got it. See ya!"

They raced back to Britt's house, and Britt unlocked the door. "First things first, we need to clean up the front rooms." After an hour, in which they cleaned the entry room, dining room, living room, and the two bathrooms, Britt unlocked and forced open the rooms that were to be used for the guests. She whistled.

There was a TON of dust everywhere. "Alright," Britt ordered, pulling up a handkerchief tied around her neck, "let's get to work!"

They dusted, mopped, fixed, vacuumed, polished, and generally cleaned the rooms. Then, while Serena changed, she touched up the rooms. Then Britt changed into a long tunic of soft red silk with gold edges and embroidery, loose black pants and a cleaner pair of sneakers. She even put on a pair of deep red fingerless gloves embroidered with gold dragons on instead of her normal plain black ones.

"Fancy much?"

"No, not really" said Britt as serena shook her head.

At exactly 8:43, Britt and Serena entered the finished party feild, but were ushered to the gate to wait for the Sand ninjas. Britt stretched, the settled against the wall. "I'm gonna take a quick nap," she murmured. They all waited, then about 4 minutes before nine, Temari was spotted on her fan. Britt was shaken awake just as they came into sight. She yawned, rubbed her eyes, then spotted them, and waved. One of them waved back, then turned to another and told them something. A few minute later, Kankuro, followed by Gaara, and Temari, who landed a few feet away, came up to Britt and Serena.

"Hey, Britt!" Kankuro greeted her with the air of a dear friend.

_Wow,_ Serena thought, _it IS like she knows them better than everyone thinks...weird._

"Hey, Kank...uro," she corrects herself quickly, glancing over at Serena. "Hi, Temari! Hi Gaara!! How you guys doing?"

Gaara shrugs. "Not too bad, I guess. You?"

"Pretty decent. Would you guys like to see where you're staying? You'll be staying with me, since I have extra rooms and part of the inn got blown up." The Sand ninjas grin at that and follow Britt as she points out some important or interesting landmarks and buildings. About ten minutes later, Britt unlocked her front door. "Yin, you can go now. How about you see what time we all need to be back at the party place, k? See ya!"

Yin goes off, and as soon as Britt is sure there is no one around, she takes them to her room, puts up a sound barrier, then turns to them and hugs each in turn. "Oh my gossh, it is SO good to see you guys again!!!"

They hug her back. "Same to you!! Are you ever going to explain about the note?"

"Later. I'll tell everyone my full story later."

A few minutes later, as they were talking, Kankuro said something really stupid that got Britt annoyed. She went to slap him, he managed to dodge her, and she hit Gaara right across the right side of his face, leaving a handprint on the side of his face. She and the others gasped.

"Oh my gosh!! I am so sorry Gaara!! I didn't mean to...hit...you..." She blinked. "I actually hit him...his sand didn't even try to protect him..." She flicked him in the forehead, then started poking his arm and head. "See? It doesn't even move. Temari, you try."

Temari drew back her hand and attempted to hit him, but his sand blocked her about three inches before his face.

"See? Now watch..." She pushed him and he stumbled and had to catch himself on the wall. "Isn't that weird? I mean...Hang on...what was that?"

Kankuro looked out the window. "I think I saw someone go around the corner...but...no, I don't think they saw anything, right?"

"Yeah, but...still...oh, nevermind. Go to your rooms and unpack, ok? That way, we'll all be ready for the festival tonight, k?"

"Got it. See ya!"

"Yup! Hey, I can make lunch if you'd like."

"Ok, thanks!"

"Especially since Kank can NOT cook." Temari teased him as they went to their rooms. "I mean, he almost burned the house down, remember Gaara? He was trying to make pancakes?"

"Oh yeah! that was nasty!"

"Ok, so they were a little over cooked-"

"A LITTLE?! I couldn't even tell what they WERE, they were just blackened crisps!!"

Britt laughed. "Ok, you guys, get changed. I'll bet the others are wondering where the heck we are right now. Hurry up!"

About an hour later, they were changed and ready to go. Britt lead them to the feild, where there were also three new people she'd never seen before. Their headbands were of the Village Hidden in the Snowflake. Two of them were guys, one a blonde, the other a red-head, and the other was blue-haired girl. They were talking to Tsunada, then went to join the other people milling around the festival sight. As Britt and the Sand ninjas came in to the feild, Sakura Sensei called everyone to get with their partners, and those without to go to the other side to be paired up. The girl and blonde boy from the Snowflake went with those with partners and looked around them with interest.

"OK!" Sakura Sensei grinned. "Time to get you guys partnered up. Um...well, first, Britt and Gaara, you two are together. Um..." A few couples later, only Serena and the red head were left, so they were paired.

"Hi. Yin, right? My name's Sassor. So, you live around here?" he asked.

"Ummmmm. . . . . . . .not really I'm sorta here against my will."

"Ummmmmmmm. . . . . . . . . . ?"

"Please don't ask."

"ok...well, I guess we're stuck together for awhile, so... Hey, do you know of a place my friends and I could stay? Apparently, the inn got blown up, so..."

"Do you honestly think we'll get much sleep anyways? But if you and your friends need a place to stay you all can stay in my room I have a fairly large room and even though I "supposed" to use it, I don't"

"Thank you."

"Eh its better use for you three rather than me alone no? So what do you want to do? I haven't been to a festival like this in. . . . . well. Heh heh so um?"

"We could go star gazing on the hilltop."

"Ok I'm good with that."

They climbed up the hill to the tallest hill and laid down on Serena's cloak. They looked at constellations and found pictures in the stars. "Oh look! A dolphin!"

"Where?" Serena craned her neck trying to see it.

"There." He reached across her to point out a group of stars. She looked and saw the vague out line of a jumping dolphin. "Oh yeah! I see it now!"

In the shadows of the trees behind them, Kankuro stood with a passed out Loni on his back, eating a type of meat-kabob. He wasn't sure why, but that red-headed ninja seemed so familiar..."They seem to get along pretty well..." he murmured to himself, fiercely chewing on a tough piece of steak. He listened to their conversation for awhile.

"Mmm?..." Loni shifted on his back and accidentally sent a small breeze carrying the smell of the kabobs to Sassor and Serena's noses.

Sassori sniffed the air."Do you smell cooked meat?"

Serena smelled around too. "Yeah..it seems to be coming from over there..." she turned around, but Kank, with a small curse, had disappeared by then. She shrugged. "Guess it was just our imaginations. mm, now I'm hungry..."

"Same here. Let's go get some food."

"OK!"

"What do you eat?"

"I never had a taste for fatty meals so I never go out to eat, so you pick or we could got to my place and I'll make us a picnic real fast,"Serena suggested while Sassor weighed his options. "And if go with the picnic I'll make whatever you want and we can avoid people, fatty foods, and the festival."

"Lets go with the picnic shall we?"

"OK!!!" So Serena picked up her cloak and dusted it off and put it back on and adjusted her glasses (note Serena is wearing fake regular glasses to hide her true eye colors there a light purple ear things and the glasses have no frames) "So? you wanna just come back and Stargaze or do you want to do something else while we can?"

"Um...I guess we could come back here...it's fairly quiet and-" his stomach growling cut off what he was saying. They both laughed, heading to Britt's house. Serena opened up a bunch of cabinets and raised her eyebrows, thinking _Well, at least Britt keeps a large supply of food handy..._ she brought out some ingredients and the next few hours were filled with Serena cooking and Sassor getting the ingredients. She even let him try cooking, and he was ok at it, but not nearly as good as Serena. After about three hours, a picnic basket was packed and ready to go. They headed back to the hill.

In the shadows of the trees, Gaara and Britt sat. Well, Gaara sat against a tree, and Britt laid asleep on him. He was gently stroking her wings, producing a soft, gentle, purr-like sound from her. It was unheard by Serena and Sassor because a gentle wind had picked up, masking the noise.

Serena and Sassor talked about people in the Villages, and Gaara listened, bored but interested. He listened as they chatted, Serena unknowingly giving Sassor, his real name Sasori, information he needed for his mission.

"So," he started, leaning back lesurly on his hands, "you're a good friend of the people around here, right?"

She shrugged, also leaning back on her hands. "Well, a little, I guess. I know at some of them pretty well, like Britt. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," he said quickly. "I just...wanted to know a little bit about them since I'll be stuck here with them for a month. That's all. So, who's this Britt person you were talking about?"

Serena sighed and chuckled a little. "A very complicated person, that's who." She bit into a sandwitch.

Sasori cocked his head. "Explain, please."

Serena shrugged. "Well, see. She has these sort of mood swings alot, and her eyes change color depending on her mood. She has a LOT of power and can control all the elements, which I think is pretty cool. Um...oh, she has these big golden wings that come out sometimes, and she REALLY likes Gaara, and I think he likes her back. Uh...she has a soft spot behind her right ear that will make her sort of fall asleep or go uncouncious if rubbed right, and her spine and upper back is also quite sensitive."

Sasori was staring at her intentley and taking notes. "Wait...Gaara of the Desert? That blood-thirsty boy with the Shikaku demon in him?"

"Yup, but he's not very blood-thirsty with Britt around. He can accually be quite cheerful occationally. Shikaku is calmed by her presence is what I think she told me before...huh, I dunno, but I do know that he can falll asleep safely around her."

Sasori's eyes widened. "**Really**?!"

Serena took a bite out of an apple. "Yup."

'_Interseting'_ Sasori thought. "so do you now anything about the others?"

"wow this is gonna take some time" Serena smiled. "OK first there Jakob, hes the boy with the brown hari and is not a ninja in any village but has the potetial to be. He, Britt, and I were traveling together in search of something."

"What were you serching for." asked Sasori.

"Heh. That a secret my dear red headded friend. Now theres Naruto Uzumaki. Hes the funny one with blonde hari. He tends to attck then think most of the time. Hes loud, straight to the piont, knowalagble, kind, careing, and loves ramen to death. He also wants to be the hokage when he grows up." Sasori nodded his head sorting all the data given to him. This went on for an hour or two.

"Wow you know a lot of people here." Sasori commented.

"yeah,. . . . . . . .though I'll never addmitt it to their faces I enjoy being here. I like the fact that people just don't ignore me. I like the fact there weilling to help and protcet me whenever they can. . . . . . but. . . . . . . . . .I don't wanna get to attached to them."

'_strange girl she is'_ "Why is that if you don't mind me asking?" Sasori asked.

"Well, you know that thing I'm serching for. Well it dangoruse and could cost then there lives. . . . and I don't think I could live with the guilt of them dying for my sake. . . . again."

"Again?"

"OK I'm just gonna tell you. I'm serching for my past and its full of danger and power and I can't know if they die or not but I KNOW that people have died for me before and I don't want that to happen again!!!!" Serena said. "heh you probably think this is weird but. . . . .it feels as tough I've been here before and I creeps me out to possibly know they used to know my former self."

"Wow. . ." was all Sasori could say.

"Hey look what I spotted in the sky" Serena said pointing to the stars. Sasori squinted to the spot and saw a pattern that formed a tear drop in the sky. "I'm sorry if I put all this on you. I don't want your pity or help I just. . . . . . needed to get that off my chest. It feels good now and your just so easy to talk to. I never really talked to anyone but Britt or jakob like this easily if this fast."

"Well, I guess I'm here to help..." He was about to say more when a large announcement called them all to the main dance floor. He groaned. "And here we go..."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked. Just then she realized what he meant and stood up. "Come on Sassor were going."

"You mean your gonna try and escape what anub, jounnin, and chunnin?"

"So I might not be a ninja be sure as heck I can beat them!"

He looked at her in a strange way for abit, then seemed to decide on something. "Well, how about we brave out a day or two? My friends and I will be going in about a week and we might be able to bring you with us. I'll have to talk it over with them, of course. Why don't you come meet them? I have a feeling you'll all get along..."

He led her over to the others he came with. They looked up from their conversation with interest and some confusion. "Yin, this is Deride," he pointed to the tall blonde boy with a pony-tail, "and this is Uni," he pointed to the blue haired girl with a flower in her bun, "guys, this is Yin. She's been telling me a bit about the people around here and says she's very interested in new places." A small communication seemed to pass between them.

Uni looked at her. "Really? Hey, could you tell me who that girl is over there?"

Serena looked. "Oh, that's Sakura. She's..."

For the next few days, Serena was constantly with the three, unknowing of their plans, telling them all they needed and more about the ninjas and the villages to carry out their plan. In the process, she unwillingly/accidentally got fairly attached and trusting to them.

* * *

YO! I hope you enjoyed the latest Chapter!!!!

Thankies to all who reveiwed!!!!!

Thanks Britt-chan!!!!

Till Nextime my loyal readers!! Ja Nee!!!!

Yin Cardinal


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Late one night, two weeks in.  
Deride snuck out of the house and into the surrounding forest. He looked around then swiftly took out a small cell phone and dailed in a number. "Hello?" the voice on the other end was commanding, but quiet.  
"Leader, un?" Deride asked. "I'm reporting on our mission, un"  
The voice snapped into focus. "Deidara-? But I practically just sent you out! How could you possibly get enough information in such a short time"  
Deride, really Deidara, explained about the girl Yin who gave them all their information.  
"Mmmmm............Congratulate Sasori on a good catch for me. Then, are you ready to come home"  
Deidara thought for a bit. "Give us another week to prepare, un. We'll let you know when it's time, un. Oh and send the rest of the gang it might be hard getting back. Ok,un"  
"Good deal. Go back, the sun will rise soon"  
"Right. good-bye, un"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever.*click*" He walked back quickly and managed to get in the house before the others woke up.  
It was early in the morning and as usual Sasori didn't see Serena sleeping in the room with them.  
"I wonder where that girl goes off at night?" said Sasori as he stretched. Serena walked in the room with a brefast tray. "Hmm . . . . . well like I said before I don't sleep inside"  
"So you sleep in the trees and in bushes"  
"Pretty much" she said putting down the tray of food. "And no you cannot get me to sleep inside." Sasori sighed and smiled. Even though he was on the mission he was starting to like the girl. Deidara, a heavy sleeper, was always wakened by the smell of Serena's cooking. He slowly opened his eye and saw the food and he was immeadalty awake.  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara shouted as he jumped on the tray of food and started to eat up. Serena looked somewhat disturb by this, Sasori looked away, and Uni pulled up the cover over her head some more.  
In Britt's room, she bolted upright as she heard something in the other room. "Either someone is scarfing down food, or there's a hippopotamus in my house....." She gently untangled herself from Gaara, who was still fast asleep, and carefully slid off the other side of the bed. She wrapped a robe around her and went to investigate.  
"Yin," she said in a forcedly calm way. "Who are these people"  
"Hmm? Oh, these are my friends, Sasor, Deride, and Uni. Guys, this is Britt, who owns this house"  
"Hi," the trio said. Britt looked over to Deidara and saw him scafing down food like no tommarow.  
She raises an eyebrow, but right before she comments, she hears a yell from her room. She curses, turning. "Gaara!" she yells, running down the hallway with Serena at her heels. The three's ears almost literally perked and Sasori and the others decided to follow her, under the pretext of seeing if they could help in anyway. They peeked around her doorframe and watched her gently rocking back and forth, cradling Gaara's head in her lap, making soothing sounds and humming a strange tune. Eventually, his face smoothed out and he fell back to a calm slumber. Sasori turned and saw the sleepy heads of Kankuro and Temari looking out from their rooms. "Is everything ok, Brit-? Who are you?" Temari looked at Sasori in confusion. Then Serena came out from the room.  
"Oh, Temari, Kankuro, this is Sasor, my date for the dance. He and his friends Deidar and Uni are staying here because they have no where else to go"  
"I'm goin back to bed." said Kanuro, tired.  
"Oh Ok, is"  
"Yes, Gaara is okay now that he has Britt"  
Temari smiled "Good," and left. Sasor and the others turned and went back into the kitchen while Serena went to perpare everyone else's breakfast besides Deidara. A few minutes later, Gaara and Britt came out fully dressed, Gaara's arm around Britt's waist-until he saw the three strangers, after which he immediatly dropped his arm. "Who are you"  
"Sasor, Deidar, and Uni meet Garra and Britt you already know and the blonde girl with 4 ponytails is Temari and the puppet dude with the face paint on is Kankuro. There! Now, I am tired of introducing people!" Kankuro nodded but something disturbed him about the redhead. Still, he couldn't place his finger on it. "I've been hanging out with them since the beginning of the evil dance-festval-thingy-ma-bobber"  
Temari smiled tiredly. "Nice to meet you"  
Uni nodded. "Same to you"  
"Now that that's settled lets head out for a another day!" shouted Deidara as he grabed Uni's hand and she mouthed, "Save me"  
They all went to the festival gronds, and waited for everyone else to show up.  
Once everyone had gathered, they were told the schedule and where the different activities were. Today was the carnival day, and the feild had been transformed into a huge theme-park type thing, complete with rollar coasters, merry-go-rounds, games, food, and all sorts of other things. Britt immeadiatly, grabbed Gaara and Yin's hands and sped over to the largest rollar coaster there was. "I wanna go here first!!" She shouted and climbed on, litereally dragging an unwilling Gaara behind her.  
"Help me." said Gaara as they took the first seats in the front of the rollercoaster. Then they were gone, zooming off at extremly high speeds. Serena followed their progress with high-speed goggles. "Wow, they're going fast!!" Serena said as Sasor came up behind her.  
"............who? I don't see anything"  
"Here look in these I can still see them with out them"  
"Wow!!!! They are going fast"  
"Hey, Uni! Let's go on it now!!" Deidara shouted as it stopped.  
"WHAT?!?! NOOOO!!!!!!" She protested, but was dragged aboard anyway Sasor turned toYin "Wanna go"  
"Eh, why not I've got nothing else to do than scream my head to the whole world, so YEAH" she said grinning.  
"Great! Let's go!" They climbed on while Gaara mouthed to his laughing siblings, 'Help me!' And then the coaster was off again. When it next stopped, Gaara tore off the harness, ran to a trashcan and threw up. Britt came over and rubbed his back as he lay huddled on the ground, shivering.  
"I'm sorry, Gaara. I shouldn't have made you go on it so many times. You ok?" When he didn't answer, she sighed. "I guess not"  
~Mean while on the rollercaoster~ "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Yin on the rollercoster "..twich. . . . twich" sasor went as the rollercaoster coniued at high speed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" went Uni and Deidre.  
When they all finnaly got off, they walked around dizzily for awhile, then noticed Britt was sitting on a bench with Gaara's head in her lap, asleep. They went over.  
"What happened?" Konan, a.k.a. Uni, asked.  
Britt sighed. "I made him go on the rollar coaster too many times and now I think he's sick....." she looked really worried. Konan placed her hand on his forehead and felt how hot it was-then what she did sank in everyone's head. She jerked her hand back and Deidara gingerly touched his arm. Gaara's sand didn't move.  
Britt swore and picked him up, running to the first aid tent. "LADY TSUNADE"  
"Crud. Britt Do You Need Help?!" Yin asked as she rushed along Britt.  
"I just need to get him there FAST!!!" She replied breathlessly. She burst into the first aid tent and put him on a bed as Tsunade rushed over.  
"What happened?!?" Tsunade yelled. "I made him go on too many rollar coasters," Britt grimaced. "And now he's sick. Help him, PLEASE"  
"His sand isn't responding." at this lady Tsunade rushed everyone out but Britt. Sasori was having a hard time in getting Serena away from the medic tent because she wanted to be with her best friend Britt.  
"Come on it'd be better if you stayed away and let her handle it"  
"NO!" Sasori sighed in agrivation.  
"Fine you won't come willingly then-" He scooped her up bridal style and held her arms together with his hand around her so she couldn't hit him and griped her legs together so she couldn't struggle as much. "-I'm gonnn make you come"  
"Hey PUT ME DOWN"  
"No!! Leave them alone! They need the quiet"  
"Let her stay, Sasor." Britt's voice was brave, but wavering. Sasori loked at her back with concern. "Are you sure, Britt? I mean"  
"Just let her stay. Please"  
"Ok...If you insist...." He set her down. "I insist. Now go please, Sasor"  
He left and Serena went to stand by Britt. She looked at her face and saw that tears were streaming down her face, and the tears were multicolored and crystal looking. Serena hugged her. "It'll be ok, Britt. You'll see. He's a strong boy now that you've toughened him up." Britt smiled a bit at that fact. ~Outside with the Akatsuki~ "This is gonna be hard to get her to come with us if she's so attached to that girl," said Uni.  
"Yeah, un. How are we gonna get her far enough away"  
"Well call Learder-sama once more tonight," said Sasori "Ok,un"  
Suddenly, Sasori had an idea. "Hey, guys? I just had an idea"  
Konan rolled her eyes. "Oh dear. Sasor's got a plan"  
He ignored her. "What if we took Britt with us, and Yin? That way, it's a sort of two-for-one deal"  
Deride looked thoughtful. "Yin would come a bit easier, and we could snag Britt for Leader-sama, un. That's acually ................a good ideea, un"  
"Yeah now we just need to convice Britt to come with her..." they elaborated the plan as Gaara got healed.  
"What cha doing?" "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Akatsuki jumped as Yin came up behind them.  
"gezze your jumpy" she said yawning.  
"Tired?" asked Umi.  
"Yeah"  
"Hey what about Britt and Gaara"  
"Gaara's resting and Britt's by his side. He'll be out for at least a week"  
'shit' thought the Akatsuki.  
"Well.....................Is there any way she'll be-" Sasori was cut off by Britt pushing past him with Gaara in her arms. "What are you doing"  
"Getting him home, what's it look like?! It's too crowded in there. A ride crashed and every bed is needed. HE needs to go somewhere quiet so he can rest"  
"Ah. Will you be Ok by yourself, Britt? I feel bad about leaving these guys behind before," said Serena.  
"Yeah its fine I wanted some peace and queit too. Bye." waved Britt smiling as she ran away with Gaara in her hands. Serena waved goodbye to her friend as she turned to face the others.  
"So what do you guys wanna do"  
They looked at each other and nodded. Deidara went off to call as the other two occupied her with games, rides, and food(amazingly.  
"Hey." started Serena as she faced toward Uni. "Just curiose, are you dating Deidre outside of the festival?" Sasori choked on his Dr Pepper and Konan looked at her in a strange way. "Sorry. Just wondering"  
"Errrr no. We aren't dating outside of the festival were just really good friends"  
"Ah. That explain why you two hang out all the time. (sigh) I'll never date a boy"  
"But your dating me now," said Sasori feeling werid he just said that.  
"Outta sheer force"  
"Yeah. . . . . . . .that▓s true"  
"(yawn) I won't have time for relationships cause I have. . . a goal to finish before I settle down. But it'll take years"  
"Hmmmmm"  
"That and the fact that I couldn't trust myself or another boy to even"  
"Love"  
"Yeah that foul word I despised to be used toward me. I'm mean I can direct it toward others with saying it fine and meaning it be to me its just evil"  
"...............................................where IS Deidre?! He should've been back by now"  
"How about we go look for him?" Serena suggested.  
"No that bafoon always comes back anyway no matter what happens he always comes back." said Konan truthfully.  
"Hey, guys, un!!!! Guess what?!" Deidara was running up to them, shouting.  
"What?" Yin yelled back.  
Deidara stopped in front of them, panting. He looked at Sasori and Konan directly. "I just called our....superior and he said it's about time for us to go, because we have another.....mission.... to fufill, un." Konan's eyes widened slightly.  
Sasori turned to Serena. "So. It's now or never. Do you want to leave with us"  
Serena rolled her eyes. "DUH!! Just let me go pack!" She ran back to Britt's house as the sun began to set. She walked in and heard Britt humming a tune in her room. Serena was packing up her extra clothes (in case her main ones got destoryed in a fight) when Britt walked in.  
"You going somewhere?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.  
Serena remembered hearing Sasori say he wished he could meet Britt right before they left because some friends would be picking them up and they wanted her to meet them, and got an idea. "Yeah, I'm leaving with Sasor and them. Say, wanna come with me for a bit? They said there'd be some people there they want you to meet. Please"  
Britt sighed. "Sure, but then I goota get right back here, ok? I've got Gaara on sleeping pills I designed for him, and I want to be here when he wakes up to make sure there aren't any side effects. Where will we be meeting"  
Serena thought. "They said something about in the forest, about a mile or so from the wall. Oh, and bring your backpack"  
"Why"  
"In case something happens. Something always happens, or don't you remember a few days ago"  
Britt grimaced. "Yeah, I remember. Let me get my stuff..." She came back with her backpack on and she was strapping her sword to her waist as she came out of the house. "Alright, let's go"  
They raced off along the rooftops and jumped the wall. Britt opened the barrier enough for them to get through, then closed it again. They stoppefd running when they reached the designated clearing. Britt leaned on a tree trunk near the edge. "I thought you said they'd be here"  
"They will b"  
"Yin?" she turned toward the voice and saw Sasori in a long black cloak with red clouds on come out from behind a tree, an uncomfortable look on his face.  
"Sasor! Cool cloak! Where's the others?" she asked, running up to him. Behind her, Britt was slowly starting to back up, getting a bad feeling around her. Serena looked around. "I thought you said there'd be others here"  
"I-i did...you see....um, how to put this....*sigh* ok, listen, don't be mad, but there's something I gotta tell you"  
There was a yelp behind Serena, and they turned around to see Britt collapse on the ground. "BRITT!!!" Serena ran to her friend and saw she was unconcious. She slowly turned back to Sasori. "Sasor? What's going on"  
He glared up into the trees. "I told you to wait!! I could have gotten her to come willingly!!" A voice came from the tree. "We were getting impatient. Now we have to stun the other, or she'll panic." Serena tensed up as her barrier activated and she dodged a pin. She sprinted up a tree to get a better atvatage of her enemies but ran into one as they ficked a pin toward her she fliped back off the tree onto the ground. She looked around and saw Britt was gone. 'Wheres Britt-chan'  
"Come easy kunoichi." said a voice. She vigosly shook her head no. A few moments later a pin was thrown at her as she backed up her front guard activated but she knew it was a diversion but couldn't block the rear attck so soon.  
"Wait! Don-" she felt something sharp prick her neck and black clouded her vision. Sasori swiftly caught her as she fell. More people, mostly males, came out of the trees, all wearing the same cloaks.  
A tall man with pale blue skin and a huge sword wrapped in bandages was holding Britt. "Let's go," he commanded.  
"Fine," Sasori replied tersly, gently picking up Serena.  
They ran through the forest and eventually into a mountian range. When they reached a huge boulder, Itachi went up to it and did a secret handsign. The boulder rolled aside and they continued running. They reached a cave about a half-hour later and entered it. Once inside, a door of rocks seemed to close behind them and a door of wood opened in front of them. They went through and lights came on in a cavern that had been transformed into a living room of sorts. Kisame and Sasori went further in and set the girls down on beds that had been preset for them in a farther-back room. They exited and locked the door. 


End file.
